Nunca consideré las consecuencias
by Running-Of-Out-Time
Summary: Sam es una chica de 18 años que se muda a Seattle junto con su primo. El primer día decide interrumpir una boda, pero no contó con que unos de los asistentes y a su vez, hermano de la novia la encara. ¿Qué pasa cuando aquel sujeto se vuelve tu vecino y despierta sentimientos inesperados en ti? SEDDIE. AU/OoC.
1. Hazañas en Seattle

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Este es un fic AU y OCC.**

**Cuando la letra es te así **ejemplo **se refiere a una narración.**

**Cuando las palabras estén así **-ejemplo-** se refieren a los diálogos**

**Y cuando este en cursiva **_ejemplo _**se refiere a pensamientos**

* * *

**Nunca consideré las consecuencias...**

Capítulo 1: Hazañas en Seattle

¡Al fin libre! era el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza. Había cumplido los 18 y nunca jamás, tendría que volver a pisar el infierno, o como otros lo llamaban el instituto Ridgeway.

_5 minutos y libertad, sólo 5 minutos en lo que sería mi última clase en este lugar. Ahh, la última clase en este infierno, la última vez que tendría que escuchar la espantosa e insoportable voz de la señorita Briggs. _

_Mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse, por lo que comencé a realizar garabato en el cuaderno que tenía en frente. Unos minutos después sonó el timbre, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento no se hizo esperar y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Cogí mis cosas y salí corriendo en dirección a donde estaban los casilleros. Llegué al mio casi sin aliento, puse mi clave, tomé la gran bolsa negra que en la mañana había dejado allí y metí todos los libros, lápices, cuadernos y utensilios que en algún momento utilicé. Cuando vacié mi casillero, le hice un nudo a la bolsa y la arrojé al bote de basura que estaba en una esquina._

_Salí del edificio con una gran sonrisa, no me molesté en despedirme de nadie, después de todo no tenía amigos, sólo un par de conocidos con los cuales molestaba a los nerds para robarles el dinero y poder comprarme comida, o sí, mamá ama la comida y en especial el jamón._

Los fuertes bocinazos me sacaron de mis recuerdos, tomé la mochila que llevaba en mis hombros con más fuerza, en señal de protección - sonreí ante eso, no tenía nada que pudiera proteger, después de todo sólo llevaba unos cambios de ropa, mi Peraphone y mi dinero iban en mis bolsillos.

Seguí caminando por las calles de Seattle, era una buena ciudad, no se parecía mucho al lugar donde nací… por un momento pensé en regresar allí, pero luego recordé la vida que llevaba. En el instituto los profesores me odiaban, la gran mayoría de los alumnos me tenían miedo desde el jardín de niños y en mi hogar, no, eso no era un hogar, era un departamento que se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, donde vivía con mi madre , la cual prefería una botella antes que a su hija, y mi padre, ah mi padre, el recordarlo hizo que un nudo se me formara en la garganta, no sabía de él desde los 8, se fue para nunca más volver.

Seguí caminado y vi la hora en un gran reloj en la pared de un edificio, eran las 5pm, según mis cálculos estaba por empezar mi graduación, graduación en la no me molesté en ir. No soportaría ver los rostros nostálgicos de algunos al abandonar a sus amigos – _amigos, amigos que yo no tuve- _o aquellos rostros felices de quienes tenían sus expectativas a lo que sería una vida universitaria, cosa que no sentiría nunca, ya que no me había molestado en tratar de entrar a alguna, de todos modos sabía que no me aceptarían.

Vagué por unas calles hasta que me topé con una iglesia la cual tenía las puertas abiertas y por lo que podía ver, se estaba llevando a cabo una boda. Me acerqué aún más, estaba casi adentro y mi vista se centró en la novia. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una larga cola, a su lado, estaba el que sería el novio vestido de traje y junto a él, unos sujetos vestidos igual, lo que supuse serían los padrinos o algo así. El cura les preguntaba si aceptaban casarse el uno con el otro, cosa que ambos aceptaron.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – el cura pronunció esa frase y todo el lugar quedó en silencio, mientras una idea descabellada pasaba por mi cabeza, _y si…_

- Yo me opongo- dije fuerte y claro entrando en la iglesia. Todas las miradas se posaron en mi, algunos susurraban, la novia le exigía explicaciones al que sería su esposo, mientras este solo negaba con las manos y la cabeza en una forma desesperada.

El cura se aclaró la garganta y pronunció – Hermana, Cuales son tus razones para impedir esta boda- el lugar volvió a un silencio sepulcral.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y sonreí. – Ninguno, sólo me pareció divertido hacer esto- salí de ahí corriendo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, recogiendo mi mochila que segundos antes reposaba en el suelo de la entrada.

Mi risa no se hizo esperar mientras huía del lugar donde había realizado mi gran hazaña. Sus caras de sorpresa no las iba a olvidar tan fácilmente. Una carcajada murió en mi garganta cuando un idiota de jaló del brazo para frenarme.

-¿¡qué te sucede imbécil! – exclamé enojada, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa

- ¿qué te sucede a ti?, por poco arruinas la boda de mi hermana!

Entonces reparé en él, era una cabeza más alto que yo, tenía el cabello castaño, era blanco, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro y se notaba enojado, por la forma en la que sostenía mi brazo noté que era fuerte. Miré su vestimenta y llevaba un esmoquin, lo reconocí como unos de los sujetos que estaban al lado del novio.

Mi cara era de pura sorpresa, jamás creí que me atraparían. Desperté de mi trance cuando me di cuenta de que me arrastraba de vuelta al lugar donde cometí mi gran hazaña.

-Idiota suéltame, si no quieres que te parta la cara!- le grité mientras trataba de zafarme

- No te soltaré hasta que le pidas disculpa a mi hermana y su esposo por el mal rato que le haz hecho pasar- dijo lo más sereno posible pero con una mirada seria.

- já! En tus sueños idiota- _soy una Puckett, y las Puckett no pedimos perdón. _

Entonces sonrió, _que sonrisa más sexy, espera qué!_

-Si no quieres por las buenas…- _oh no, él no lo haría – _lo harás por las malas- y antes de que me diera cuenta el idiota me tomó de la cintura y me cargó en sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas.

Comencé a darle golpes en la espalda mientras lo insultaba, ya que el idiota tenía mis piernas afirmadas de un modo en el que no podía propinarle unos buenos rodillazos, inmovilizándome.

-Insulta y golpéame todo lo que quieras, no te soltaré- dicho esto, comenzó a correr a pesar de incrementar mis golpes e ingeniosos insultos, con respecto a su cara y forma de ser.

Supe que llegamos cuando paró de correr. Dejé de golpearlo para levantar mi cara y ver a todas las personas que estaban en la iglesia, incluidos los novios, ahora esposos, mirándome como si les diera asco. Les dirigí una mirada fulminante a todos.

-qué hace ella aquí?- pronunció la novia con repulsión, el idiota me bajó, pero seguía sosteniéndome de los hombros.

-Viene a disculparse- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Te dije que no lo haría idiota!- dije de una manera enojada y agresiva.

-Freddie…-_así que se llamaba Freddie, Frediota le quedaba mejor_, sonreí ante este pensamiento- déjala, que se vaya y no nos arruine la tarde- dijo una de las señoras

-Sí Frediota, suéltame- el idiota me soltó, y con el mayor descaro del mundo hice una especie de reverencia, sonreí y pronuncié- Un placer conocerlos señores- Luego de eso me fui caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras escuchaba como algunos gruñían o susurraban a mis espaldas.

* * *

**Les gustó? Lo odiaron? No tengo talento? Digan todo lo que quieran en un Reviews (:**

**Por sus dudas este fic si va a tener Seddie, y mucho. **

**Si lo desean nos leemos en la próxima! **

**Bless *-*'  
**


	2. El demonio Rubio

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien :)**

**Me sorprendí gratamente cuando vi que a pesar de haber subido la historia ayer, ya tenía Reviews y seguidores, además de que más de 30 personas la habían leído o entraron para ver de qué se trataba. En fin…**

**Sin más que desearles lo mejor, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 2 : El Demonio Rubio

**P.O.V Carly**

Hoy está siendo el mejor día de mi vida, dejaré de ser Carly Benson, para convertirme en Carly Shay, _Carly Shay, que bien suena eso._

El padre preguntó nuestros botos y ambos los dimos, sólo unos minutos y nos besaríamos para sellar nuestra unión frente a Dios y todos los aquí presentes.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – fue la frase que pronunció el padre. Estaba nerviosa, no es que no confiara en Brad, pero el ritmo desenfrenado de mi corazón y el gran silencio que se generó, no ayudo a tranquilizarme. Comenzaba a respirar normal cuando oí…

- Yo me opongo- giré mi cabeza en dirección a la entrada de la iglesia y vi a una adolescente que no pasaba los 18 años , más o menos de un 1.65, delgada con curvas y con una larga cabellera rubia que se le ondulaba. Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes, al igual que mi respiración. Volví mi cabeza para poder mirar a Brad, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Brad Shay, explícame quién es ella! – Grité al borde de un colapso nervioso, el mundo se me estaba viniendo en sima.

- Amor, no,no la co-conos-conozco , te lo ju-juro – decía mientras agitaba los brazos y movía la cabeza a modo de negación

No sabía que hacer, estaba que me desmayaba cuando el cura se aclaró la garganta.

– Hermana, Cuáles son tus razones para impedir esta boda?- el lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio. Mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón tenía un ritmo desenfrenado.

– Ninguno, sólo me pareció divertido hacer esto- Mi corazón volvió a detenerse, tensándome. Mi cuerpo era un cúmulo de sensaciones, alegría y alivio, desconcierto y enfado, irritación. No podía creer que una persona fuera capaz de hacer algo así, giré mi rostro para tratar de hacerle frete, aun que supiera que sería en vano, pues mi voz no iba a salir, pero lo único que vi, fue como ella huía del lugar.

Todos estaban estáticos, nadie se esperaba algo así. Busqué con la mirada a Brad, pero era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

El cura volvió a aclararse la garganta, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Freddie salió corriendo en busca de la rubia que había provocado esto.

* * *

**P.O.V. Cura**

_¡Santos dioses! Jamás, creí que algo así sucedería, menos mal que no es mi boda. _

_Esa chica, le esperará un largo castigo divino, mira que intervenir así en un matrimonio, casi mata a la novia y a más de un invitado. Hoy santiguaré la iglesia, sí, eso haré. No puedo permitir que un demonio así vuelva a entrar a un lugar sagrado como este._

Cof, cof , me aclaré la garganta, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, el padrino salió corriendo.

-Ehhm, dado los acontecimientos, quieren seguir con la ceremonia? – pregunté algo dubitativo.

Los novios asintieron lentamente.

-Bueno, antes de que suceda otra cosa… los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Ellos se miraron para luego besarse. Los invitados estallaron en aplausos y gritos hacia la nueva pareja.

_Mejor me voy, no quiero enfrentarme a ese demonio rubio de nuevo, _pensado esto, entre en una de las salas de la catedral.

* * *

**P.O.V. Freddie**

_Oh, no, ella no puede venir, hacerles pasar tan mal rato a mi hermana y luego huir. Esto no se puede quedar así. _

Antes de que el cura dijera algo, salí corriendo en busca del demonio rubio.

No me hizo falta correr mucho para encontrarla, estaba riendo a todo pulmón mientras corría por la calle, cosa que me hizo enfurecer.

La jalé del brazo para que me mirara, al hacerlo su risa se esfumó y con una mirada furiosa me gritó.

-¿¡qué te sucede imbécil! – no podía creer que su descaro fuera tan grande

- ¿qué te sucede a ti?, por poco arruinas la boda de mi hermana! – le grité, pero no pude contenerme, la rabia me nublaba la razón.

Entonces me miró, parecía examinarme, y al parecer empezó a atar cabos, porque al cabo de unos segundos su rosto se desencajó, al parecer no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Estaba como absorta en sus pensamientos, por lo que aproveché para calmarme y jalarla para volver a la iglesia.

-Idiota suéltame, si no quieres que te parta la cara!-

- No te soltaré hasta que le pidas disculpa a mi hermana y su esposo por el mal rato que le haz hecho pasar- dije lo más sereno posible pero dirigiéndole una mirada seria

- já! En tus sueños idiota- _oh niña, nadie me llama idiota. _

Entonces sonreí.

-Si no quieres por las buenas…- su cara de desencajó_ – _lo harás por las malas- y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, la tomé por la cintura y la subí a mis hombros como si se tratara de un saco de papas.

Antes de que reaccionara le afirmé las piernas para inmovilizarla, entonces ella empezó con sus golpes e insultos.

-Insulta y golpéame todo lo que quieras, no te soltaré- al decir esto comencé a correr, y sus golpes e insultos iban en aumento. Sus amenazas me hacían sonreír.

* * *

**P.O.V. General**

Freddie llegó con Sam en sus hombros.

El lugar quedó en silencio. Todos los allí presentes le dirigieron una mirada con desaprobación y enfado a la muchacha, la cual les respondió de la misma manera.

-qué hace ella aquí?- pronunció Carly Shay con asco, _no puedo creer que tenga el descaro de haber venido, aun que Freddie la trajo. _

En el mismo momento en el que Freddie la bajó de sus hombros, pero siguió sosteniéndola para que no volviera a huir.

-Viene a disculparse- respondió Freddie ante la interrogante de su hermana.

-Te dije que no lo haría idiota!- _jamás me disculparé, _dijo Sam de forma enojada y agresiva

-Freddie… déjala, que se vaya y no nos arruine la tarde- dijo la madre de éste con una mueca de desagrado.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

-Sí Frediota, suéltame- _Fred… cuánto me dijo?, oh no rubia, esto no se va a quedar así _Solté el agarre de su brazo - Un placer conocerlos señores- dijo mientras hacia una especie de reverencia y sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. _Es que esta mujer no tiene vergüenza… oh ya verá. _Iba a seguirla pero la mano de mi hermana en mi hombro me lo impidió.

-déjala Freddie, olvidémosla y celebremos la unión - Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. _Ya nos veremos rubia, esto no quedará así._

* * *

**Qué tal les pareció? Lo siento si querían algo más de acción, pero era necesario este capítulo, tienen que saber que sintieron los demás en ese momento para entender los capítulos que vienen. Los demás serán más largos, lo prometo.**

**El capitulo 3 lo subiré el Jueves en la noche o el Viernes por la mañana.**

**Espero sus Reviews con lo que quieran, Estoy a favor de la libre expresión ;) **

**Nos leemos luego, Cariños desde Chile.**

_Bless *-*'_


	3. Encuentros Inesperados

**Hola!**

**Todo esto salió de mi retorcida cabeza. ICARLY pertenece a Nickelodeon y a su creador C:**

**Ahora empieza lo bueno, según yo :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3: "Encuentros Inesperados"

**P.O.V Sam**

Wau, eso fue Loco, definitivamente una historia para contarle a mis nietos. _Un segundo, nietos? NIETOS? Para tener nietos primero hay que encontrar a alguien para tener hijos… y yo, ni siquiera he besado a alguien… estúpida reputación de marimacha. _Una mueca de dolor se formó en mi rostro, pero sonreí de inmediato, _mamá no es una persona débil que se entristece por estupideces_, me conformaré con contarle a Spencer.

-Oh es cierto me olvidé de llamar a Spencer.- murmuré mientras sacaba mi celular

Marqué su número, el pitido sonó unas veces hasta que me mandó a buzón.

Hola soy Spencer, deja tu mensaje después del tono y si eres del cuartel de Bomberos… ¡YO NO ORIGINÉ EL FUEGO! Luego sonó el pitido.

-Hey Spencer, soy Sam; ya bajé del autobús, ven a buscarme, estoy en – me encaminé a una tienda, que por lo que podía ver era de licuados y comida rápida- Licuados Locos, ah y mamá tiene hambre… trae dinero para pagar la cuenta, entre más te demores, más comeré y más tendrás que pagar- Sonreí ante esto, cuando escuchara mi mensaje vendría rápidamente ya que conoce mi apetito.

Me adentré al local, era un lugar único. Las mesas tenían diferentes formas y todo estaba pintado de colores chillones. Me senté en una de ellas y un sujeto jamaicano con hamburguesas en un palo se me acercó.

-Hey, quieres comprarme una Hamburguesa? – Lo miré como examinándolo y asentí.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora y en mi mesa habían 3 envases de papas fritas con kétchup, 4 batidos todos vacíos y 3 envases de hamburguesas, estaba por devorarme la 4ta hamburguesa cuando Spencer apareció.

Miró la mesa y luego a mi, la mesa y luego a mi.

-Enserio te comiste todo eso?- preguntó con gran asombro

-Claro- sonreí- no mentí cuando dije "mamá tiene hambre"

Él sonrió y me abrazó

-Te extrañé Sammy- _como odio que me digan así, me recuerda a mi padre, pero bueno, lo quiero, por eso se lo permito, si no, ya le hubiera quebrado los brazos._

-Yo también te extrañé Spencer.

Pagó la cuenta y nos dirigimos a tomar un taxi. El departamento no quedaba tan lejos. En el camino miraba por la ventana del auto, tratando de memorizar calles y lugares, después de todo, este sería el lugar donde viviría por mucho tiempo. Giré mi rostro y vi a Spencer enseñándome los calcetines con luces que le había hecho su amigo Calceto. No pude evitar sonreír, Spencer nunca cambiaría.

Él era mi primo, tenía unos buenos años más que yo pero no los parecía. Había asistido a la escuela de leyes unos días, se retiró cuando se dio cuenta de que quería ser artista.

Llegamos a Bushwell plaza.

* * *

**Una semana después **

_Esto es confuso…_

Fredbobo me afirmaba por los hombros, mirándome intensamente y por increíble que sonara, no podía moverme.

Comenzó a acercarse, primero besó mi frente, luego mi nariz y junto nuestras narices en un besito esquimal. Dio un pequeño beso en cada una de mis mejillas. Se separó para mirarme fijamente. Sonrió_, como me gusta esa sonrisa_. Tomó un pequeño mechón de mi pelo en sus manos y lo puso detrás de mi oreja. Comenzó acercarse nuevamente, mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado, nuestros labios se rosaban y finalmente me besó.

-SAM DESPIERTA!- el grito de Spencer me despertó. Estaba agitada, mi respiración era irregular y como un acto reflejo llevé mis dedos a mis labios.

-sólo fue un sueño- susurré con una nota de decepción y tristeza en mi voz, para mi sorpresa. _No puedo creer que se me esté repitiendo esta estúpida pesadilla._

-Sam, acaso me estás escuchando?- Entonces recordé que estaba comiendo mis amados grasitos mientras veía televisión en el sofá cuando me quedé dormida.

-eh, sí claro, qué decías?- Aún no entendía por qué volvía a tener ese estúpido y asqueroso sueño _no fue asqueroso Sam, admítelo! _Acotó una vocecilla en mi cabeza, la ignoré.

-Dije, Melanie vendrá de visita, pero antes de que te enfades – agregó rápidamente al ver mi cara de desagrado - sólo será por el fin de semana, el Lunes debe viajar para matricularse en la Universidad

Una especie de gruñido salió de mi boca.

_Melanie, no puedo creer que la linda y perfecta Melanie viniera de su increíble internado en Europa a Seattle, para "visitarme"_

-Ah, y una cosa Sam… qué piensas hacer? - lo miré con la duda reflejada en mi rostro- me refiero, no vas a ir a la Universidad, pero podrías trabajar en algo. No tengo problema en alimentarte y darte un techo donde vivir, pero vas a necesitar ropa, vas a querer salir… con amigos o tu novio – al decir aquello la cara de Frediota pasó por mi mente… _algo está mal conmigo _

-Supongo que tendré que tra-trabajar- al terminar la fase unas ganas de vomitar aparecieron… _ah, trabajar, como odio esa palabra._

- que bien!- exclamó alegre mientras yo me dirigía a prepararme un rico sándwich tripe de jamón y tocino- te leeré algunos empleos del periódico que puedes realizar.

-Sí, sí, como sea- tomé asiento mientras devoraba mi sándwich y bebía una Pepicola

- Garzón en un restaurant?-

-qué? Tengo cara de sirviente?-

-Podrías comerte las sobras- _eso suena interesante, pero paso_. Negué con mi cabeza- esta bien, pasear perros?

-aaah que flojera-

-Cuidar niños-

-hahahahaha – reí con ganas- sólo si quieres que los asuste o les enseñe a pelear

-Niñera, no… pero y si ayudas a Calceto con su negocio?

-_ni que estuviera loca- _no creo que vender calcetines sea mi vocación

- entiendo… y si eres mi asistente? Me ayudas con las esculturas, vas a la tienda y compras lo que necesite. Yo te doy un porcentaje de lo que gane – _no suena tan mal, después de todo sólo debo ir a comprar algunas cosas y procurar que no incendie el departamento otra vez._

- no lo sé Spencer, lo pensaré_ – _él pareció conforme con mi respuesta porque sonrío-Ahora iré a Licuados Locos- dije mientras tomaba mi billetera y mi pearphone.

Salí del apartamento y me dirigí al ascensor

_Porque Melanie tiene que venir a restregarme en la cara su vida perfecta. Amigos, novios, buenas calificaciones, buena conducta, toda una nenita. _Tan inmersa estaba en mis pensamientos que al chocar contra alguien fui a parar al piso.

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota! -

-Vaya que carácter- _esa voz… _levante la cabeza y pude ver a Fredbobo tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. En ese momento nuestras mirabas se cruzaron y me hizo sentir incómoda. Retiré mi mirada y me levante del piso ignorando su mano.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Salí del ascensor con la vista fija en la pantalla de mi Pearphone, iba casi por la mitad del pasillo cuando choqué con algo, más bien alguien. Bajé mi vista y vi a una joven en el suelo, tendí mi mano para ayudarla.

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota -

-Vaya que carácter- murmuré. _Un momento, el demonio, esa era la voz del demonio rubio_. Enfoqué mejor mi visión y me di cuenta que era ella, por un instante me perdí en esos orbes azules.

Cuando reaccioné ella ya se había levantado y se dirigía al ascensor. Retomé la compostura y me encaminé a mi departamento. Una vez allí me recargué contra la puerta.

_**Flash Back**_

-Hey Freddo!

-Hey Spencer!

-En unos días vendrá una primita a quedarse en mi departamento, no llames a la policía si la ves intentando abrir la puerta con una horquilla.

-okey- respondí algo aturdido.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

No creía que la prima de Spencer tuviera que ser justamente ella, aunque realmente no me molestaría, después de todo la boda y la fiesta salieron bien. Sólo abrían problemas cuando mi hermana o mi madre vinieran a visitarme, no creo que les guste encontrarse con el demonio rubio, como la bautizaron, después del incidente.

_No sería malo encontrarme con ella cada mañana o cada tarde. _Sonreí inconscientemente ante este pensamiento.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Después de ponerme de pie ambos seguimos nuestros caminos y antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo pude ver como entraba al departamento de enfrente.

Estaba estática, todo era muy raro…_las continuas "pesadillas" en las que me besaba, haber chocado contra él y ahora resulta que es mi vecino… este día no puede ser peor. _

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron y aparecí en la recepción. El horrible portero con una verruga comenzó a insultarme_, nadie se mete con mamá,_ así que le respondí de la misma manera. Estaba por taclearlo cuando…

-Sammy!-_oh no, porque tuvo que haber llegado en este momento, _antes de que pudiera contestarle, ya me abrazaba efusivamente. _Efusivamente, ni siquiera sabía que conocía esa palabra._

-Melanie- dije con cierto desagrado en mi voz, desagrado que para ella paso inadvertido.

-Subiré a dejar mis cosas al departamento y vuelvo enseguida, espérame! – gritó casi entrando en el elevador.

Miré hacia el techo levantando los brazos y alcé la voz a punto de gritar

-Enserio? Este es mi castigo por interrumpir en esa estúpida boda!- las personas que pasaban por ahí, incluso el portero verrugón me quedaron mirando, yo les gruñí y lance una mirada fulminante a todos.

Mientras esperaba a Melanie, de una cosa estaba segura, el día ya no podía empeorar.

O eso esperaba.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Enserio gracias por Reviews. Cada vez que abro Hotmail y me avisa que hay uno nuevo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, sus comentarios son los que me dan las ganas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Este es más largo que los anteriores, espero que les haya gustado, son casi 6 folios en el Word.**

**Dejen sus Reviews con lo que quieran, recuerden : Estoy a favor de la libre expresión!**

_Bless*-*_

_:) _


	4. Verdades a la luz

**Ciao!**

**ICARLY pertenece a Nickelodeon y a su creador**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Verdades a la luz

**P.O.V Sam**

_No esta siendo tan malo después de todo, Melanie prometió pagar la cuenta y a mamá eso le gusta._

-y Sam? Cómo fue tu último año? Permitiste que te vieran llorar en la graduación?- dijo con una sonrisa, yo sólo desvié la mirada a un lado – Vamos, somos hermanas, puedes contar y confiar en mi.

Esperé unos segundos antes de contestar

-Pésimo y no, no fui a la graduación – podía sentir el dolor en mi voz

- por qué no fuiste a tu graduación? – preguntó con confusión y curiosidad.

- no me apetecía ir, sabes que odio Olympia, quería salir - _huir - _de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- y mamá? Te apoya con la decisión?- solté un bufido ante este comentario

- si fuera por ella, hace mucho que me hubiera ido de ahí- en mi voz había rencor y dolor, _los mismo que siento por Pam._

- oh

Se hizo una pausa.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… qué tal te va con los chicos?- volví a desviar la mirada, el rostro de Fredbobo apareció en mi cabeza al igual que un repentino sonrojo – y no me mientas, te haz sonrojado! – ese insignificante comentario hizo que me sonrojara aún más. _Pero que me esta pasando, por qué de repente me sonrojo y la cara del idiota viene a mi mente –_Sam, SAM! Ves, estas distraída, eso se debe a un chico. Lo extrañas… ó lo conociste aquí?- oh Dios del pollo frito, mi sonrojo aumentó, no quería mirar a Melanie – tu rostro me lo dijo todo, quién es? Cómo se llama? Dónde vive? Cuándo y dónde lo conociste? Qué sientes cuándo lo ves?- hablaba tan rápido que comencé a marearme.

-Melanie ya basta! nadie dijo que Fredbobo me gusta – me arrepentí inmediatamente _yo y mi bocota._

-Nunca dije que te gustara – mi sonrojo aumentó, si es que era posible- ya veo, así que se llama Fred, diminutivo de Frederick o qué?

- Freddie - fue un susurro casi audible

- Freddie, me gusta- le dirigí una miraba asesina sin darme cuenta, ella levanto las manos en señal de disculpa – tranquila fiera, me refiero a que me gusta su nombre, no él.

No quería seguir hablando de él, no me gusta el idiota, esos comentarios los dije sin pensar. _Tengo que cambiar de tema ya!_

-tú, el idiota del palo tráeme un licuado con una hamburguesa y papas – le dije al jamaicano que atendía el lugar.

- no me llamo idiota, soy T-Bo- respondió enojado

-sí, sí, como sea

- no entiendo como te cabe todo eso en el estomago – dijo apuntando la mesa en donde habían envases de licuados, hamburguesas y papas. Ella sólo había pedido un licuado que aún no se lo terminaba.

- créeme que yo tampoco

-no te preocupa engordar?

-no. Mamá tiene y siempre tendrá un cuerpazo – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Veníamos bajando del elevador cuando Frediota salió por la puerta acompañado de una de las señoras que ese día estaban en la iglesia.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Me estaba volviendo loco. Sí, esa era la respuesta. En toda la tarde no le había prestado atención a mi madre que vino a visitarme por culpa del demonio rubio y sus ojos azules que no querían abandonar mi cabeza. No conforme con eso, mi cerebro me hacía alucinar y ver a dos ellas,_ no es una ilusión, de verdad son dos._

* * *

**P.O.V Marissa**

Salía del departamento de mi hijo y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo, el demonio rubio estaba ahí y se había duplicado.

-qué haces aquí?- exclamé enojada, no soportaba la idea de verla después de casi arruinar la boda de mi hija.

- yo vivo aquí- respondió mientras sacaba las llaves para entrar al departamento frente al de mi Frediosito.

-oiga señora – pronunció despacio la otra

-Mel – la interrumpió el demonio rubio

-no puede hablarle así a mi hermana- respondió su clon femenino

- después de lo que hizo tengo el derecho de hablarle como yo quiera

- mamá, vámonos – me dijo Freddie

- no, no- lo contesté

- Haber, qué fue lo tan malo que hizo Sam para tratarla así- preguntó el clon

-Mel, puedo encargarme sola. – exclamó molesta

- Casi arruina la boda de mi hija! – respondí con unas octavas más altas de mi tono de voz enojada, el sólo recordar ese acontecimiento hacía que se me formara un nudo en el estómago

- Sam, HICISTE QUÉ!

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

_Genial, ahora Melanie me dará un sermón._

-relájate, solo una pequeña broma- dije con una tranquilidad increíble restándole importancia al asunto.

-pequeña broma? Gritaste yo me opongo sin conocer a los novios ni a nadie! Por poco se cancela la boda y matas a mi hermana de un ataque cardiaco; eso no es una broma, es ser una persona desconsiderada y bruta. Además, ni siquiera pediste disculpas - esta vez fue el idiota el que habló, sus palabras, mirada y el tono de voz que utilizó hicieron que un dolor apareciera en mi pecho. _Después de todo fue mi culpa… no, la culpa es de ellos por darle tanta importancia._

-Sam cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- gritó Melanie escandalizada

Me sentía mal, aún no se iba esa horrible sensación de mi pecho. Lo único que quería era dormir.

-No exageren, además de todos modos se casaron- respondí fastidiada.

-SAM!- gritaron la mamá de Fredbobo con Melanie al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, entré en el departamento.

-Hey Sam, tomaste una decisión?- me saludó y preguntó Spencer mientras ponía unas luces de navidad en lo que era una caballo? O una cabra?, a veces era difícil adivinar

-Hey Spencer- respondí sin ánimos – No aún no.

-Esta bien

En ese instante apareció Melanie alterada.

-Enserio no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Sam, en esta ocasión te pasaste de la raya.

-Qué hizo Sam?- preguntó Spencer interesado

-Por su culpa casi cancelan una boda – respondió enojada y decepcionada a la vez. Suspiré, _después de todo no es la primera persona que tiene esos sentimientos cuando habla de mi, o algo que hice._

-QUÉ! Sam, cómo se te ocurrió ha… - fue interrumpido por el grito de Mel.

-Spencer tu escultura se quema!- _Novata._

-Aló, cuartel de bomberos? Hola de nuevo, Sí, soy Spencer…. –

Dejé de escuchar cuando subí las escaleras.

Llegué al estudio del tercer piso. Estaba decorado con algunas esculturas de Spencer y cajas en las debería haber ropa, adornos, esculturas y objetos quemadas y cosas así.

Me senté en el suelo y comencé a analizar los hechos de la última semana.

_Jamás, JAMÁS, había sentido culpa después de cometer un delito o hacer una broma, pero cada vez que pensaba en la estúpida boda ese horrible sentimiento salía a flote, no conforme con eso, mi cerebro se encargaba de recrear la cara de Frediota con sus ojos y su sexi sonrisa cada vez que podía, además de esas horribles pesadillas en las que me besaba y cuando despertaba me sentía decepciona, era como si realmente quisiera que hubiera ocurrido. te estas enamorando _dijo la horrible voz_. Eso es imposible, el amor es una mierda. segura?_

-Sam Puckett nunca se enamoraría, eso es de perdedores- pronuncié sin querer

- No estés tan segura de eso hermanita – volteé mi rostro y vi a Melanie a unos pasos de mi, _tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no la noté? Esto es grave, estoy mal, MUY MAL._

_**-**_no opines de lo que no sabes Melanie – respondí irritada, no quería hablar con nadie, y menos con ella.

-tal vez tienes razón, pero te conozco. Vi la manera en lo que lo mirabas - quedé petrificada al oír aquello - Él era Freddie, verdad? – no pude levantar la cara y enfrentarla, por primera vez, no iba a poder debatir aunque fueran con mentiras – Él también te ve de una manera diferente.

Se hizo un silencio, que Melanie se encargó de romper

-Acéptalo Samantta, él te gusta y por como actúas, estoy segura de que es la primera vez que te sucede – al decir aquello, se puso de cuclillas para quedar a mi misma altura, y poniendo una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo, para luego agregar – puedes confiar en mi, no te juzgaré, después de todo, somos lo único que tenemos, además de Spencer claro.

Sonreí ante esto último.

_No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto. _Esperé unos segundos y suspiré.

-esta bien, puede que tengas razón Mel y puede que me guste a pesar de tener cara de idiota – ella me dirigió una mirada de enserio?- como sea. Contando hoy, sólo le he visto 3 veces y 2 de ellas hoy.

-fueron sus ojos?

-su sonrisa – respondí sin querer, ella sonrió. _Tonta, tonta, tonta, como pude decir eso!_

* * *

**P.O.V Melanie**

-Lo sospeché - me senté a su lado y tomé su mano- pero no te preocupes, es normal que sus acciones te hagan vulnerables.

Me dirigió una mirada de: de qué rayos estas hablando?

-Cuando nos lo encontramos en el pasillo tú estabas… diría que feliz, pero cuando el habló - _más bien gritó - _lo que habías hecho dirigiéndote una mirada decepcionada te deprimiste.

Se hizo una pausa.

_Como le digo para que comprenda, no es muy buena para las indirectas… se lo diré sin rodeos._

-No tengas miedo.

-no tengo miedo a nada – respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-eso lo sé.

- entonces por qué dices estupideces? – me dijo mirandome enojada

- a nada físico Sam – sonreí – pero temes de tus sentimientos. Tienes miedo a expresarlos y que no sean correspondidos – pareció meditarlos ya que se quedó callada un momento.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam **

_Demonios, esta chica si me conoce bien. A mamá no le gusta._

Luego de mi silencio volvió a decir:

-por ese motivo no te haz enamorado antes

- ningún chico se hubiera fijado en mi de todos modos –_ otra vez pensando en voz alta? Te estas volviendo loca Sam, LOCA!_

- y tú? Te fijaste en alguno? – esa pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, era cierto, nunca me había fijado en un chico por muy extraño que pareciera. Al no poder darle una respuesta desvié el rostro. _Otra vez en este día._

Se generó otro silencio, pero no incomodo por muy loco que sonara.

-no todos las parejas terminan como mamá y papá – _ella tiene razón- _ No todos los hombres son como él. No todos abandonan a su familia – eso último lo pronunció con dolor. Yo me tensé.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, después de todo había sido un día emocionalmente muy agotador.

-te quiero Sam

- yo también Melanie, pero no te acostumbres a oírlo.

Ambas reímos antes esto último.

_Al final no fue un mal día._

* * *

**Hola nuevamente! Les gustó? realmente esperó que sí! :)**

**Ah, y sí se preguntaron en algún momento: ¿y esta mujer de dónde sacó esta idea?, yo les digo: estaba revisando mi música antigua y encontré "**I write sins not tragedies**" de Panic! At the disco -temazo por cierto- y dije por qué no hacer que Sam interrumpa una boda? Y de ahí mi dañada cabeza maquinó esto ;)**

**Me he demorado en subirlo porque he vuelto al colegio, y este fin de semana he estado haciendo todos los trabajos que no hice en 2 semanas y media XD, y entre ellos era hacer una escultura de alambre de 1 metro en la que gasté unas buenas, BUENAS horas de mi vida. En fin. Perdonen mi irresponsabilidad!**

**El próximo capitulo lo subiré el Jueves o el Viernes.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

Recuerden dejar sus** Reviews** con lo que quieran, estamos en un mundo libre :D


	5. ¿Nos veremos luego?

**Hi !**

**ICARLY pertenece a nickelodeon y su creador :)**

* * *

Capitulo5: ¿Nos veremos luego?

**P.O.V. Freddie**

-Mamá el señor me está mirando raro! – gritó una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-oh, lo lamento, es que se parece a- a una sobrina – le dije a su madre lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-sí, claro, sobrina… - respondió irónicamente la mujer – dónde está el encargado?

- en esa esquina, él de polera roja. – dije algo confundido

- vamos mi amor, no te acerques al degenerado – le dijo a su hija mientras se encaminaban a donde estaba Gibbie.

_Oh no, esto me traerá problemas y todo por estar pensando en ese demonio rubio de ojos azules. Es que a quién se le ocurre pensar: Cómo se vería una hija entre nosotros? Mientras veía a la pequeña._

_Tonto, tonto, tonto… no, como dice ella, idiota – _sonreí ante esto

_Desde aquel incidente en el pasillo hace 9 días, no dejo de pensar en ella y sus hermosos orbes azules; por su culpa estoy distraído y con una sonrisa boba todo el día._

-pensando en ella otra vez?- preguntó Gibbie al acercarse.

-sí- maldición, _respondiendo sin pensar, muy bien Benson_

-lo sabía! – exclamó victorioso

-espera, a qué te refieres con "pensando en ella", más bien: "pensando en ella otra vez"?

- amigo, has estado distraído hace días, además de que tienes una sonrisa idiota –_Sam, _su rostro apareció en mi mente-ves! A eso me refiero! – exclamó señalando mi cara en ese momento sonrosada – me dirás quién es?

-Sam, La chica de la boda - _qué demonios Benson! Otra vez respondiendo sin pensar_

-El demonio rubio?- en su rostro sólo había sorpresa, pues él era uno de los invitados. Asentí ligeramente _ya abriste tu bocota, ahora asume las consecuencias _– cómo pasó, la haz visto sólo una vez, no?

-ese es el asunto, e-ella es mi vecina, es la prima de Spencer

-ahora entiendo de dónde proviene su locura - murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara. En su voz se encontraba el asombro. – bueno amigo, sólo procuran no quedarte mirando a las personas raro cuando pienses en ella, que después te acusan de degenerado.

Ambos reímos ante esto.

A pesar de ser mi supervisor en mi trabajo en la Pear Store, Gibbie era un gran amigo.

* * *

Horas después 

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

-Sam DESPIERTAAA!

El grito de Spencer hizo que me levantara

-no puedes hacerme madrugar Spencer! – le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Sam, son casi las 3 de la tarde, eso no es madrugar

-sí, sí como sea. Qué hay para comer? – pregunté con una sonrisa

-tacos de espagueti con mucho tocino

-Asombroso- respondí mientras me dirigía a la mesa.

Había devorado mi desalmuerzo cuando Spencer me dijo:

-necesito que vayas a la tienda mi y me compres 80 esponjas de diferentes colores, un bote de pegamento que huela a limón, 20 rollos de papel absorbente, pintura roja y amarilla.

- para qué necesitas todo eso? – le pregunté con extrañeza y curiosidad.

- voy a hacer una escultura del señor Pipper del cuarto piso. – respondió sonriente

_No sé ni para qué pregunto._

Tomé el dinero y me dirigí al elevador. Apenas entré, apoyé mi frente en una de las paredes, no había dormido bien, las pesadillas con Frediota se habían multiplicado haciendo que despertara agitada más de una vez.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, sentí que alguien había entrado. Giré mi rostro y vi al causante de mis pesadillas mirándome sorprendido.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Necesitaba comprar pintura verde para arreglar una pared de mi casa, motivo por el que había pedido permiso en el trabajo para retirarme antes, venir a buscar el dinero y poder dirigirme a la tienda, no que no tenía en mente era que me iba a topar con Sam en el ascensor.

No quería que me sorprendiera mirándola, por lo que agradecí que las paredes del elevador fueran espejos y así poder observarla sin que se diera cuenta, o eso esperaba. Pero lucia tan hermosa con esas zapatillas desgastadas, ese pantalón negro y blusa blanca que remarcaban su bonito cuerpo y resaltaban sus ojos y facciones, además ese sonrojo era adorable.

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Ese idiota no quita los ojos de mi reflejo, y para empeorar las cosas me sonrojo, aunque me siento bien, es como si por mirarme de esa manera aumentara mi autoestima._

Hasta mi lado llegó su olor, era menta y canela, una combinación rara y única, como él. _Pero que cursilerías estoy diciendo :s_

Las plantas hasta la recepción fueron en completo silencio.

Ambos salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a la tienda caminando a un metro de distancia. Por increíble que pareciera su cercanía no me era suficiente.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

A pesar de estar a un metro de distancia, mis sentidos se nublaban por el aroma a vainilla que desprendía.

Llevaba una lucha a cabo en mi interior, lo único que quería era tomarla y acabar con la distancia que nos separaba besándola. Pero la parte racional de mi cerebro me decía que debía controlarme si no quería acabar con fracturas y daños irreparables en mi cuerpo.

_**Flash Back **_

Dos días atrás.

Me dirigía a Licuados Locos después del trabajo, cuando vi a Sam hacerle una llave a T-Bo por no querer venderle un licuado de albóndigas.

Me retiré rápido del lugar, no quería enfrentarme al demonio rubio enfurecido

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Mi parte racional ganó. Todo yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que no queríamos acabar en el hospital.

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

Esos habían sido los 5 minutos más largos y tortuosos de toda mi vida. Las ganas de querer besarlo iban en aumento, además esa camisa roja y esos vaqueros le quedan de maravilla. Por eso respiré tranquila cuando entramos en la tienda y nos separamos.

Tomé un carrito y me dirigí hacia el pasillo de las esponjas. Comencé a contarlas mientras las metía en el carro. Toda la gente me miraba como si estuviera loca, otras murmuraban "_seguro viene a presumir que tiene dinero y puede comprar todo eso."_ Las ignoré mientras buscaba las demás cosas que me encargó Spencer, después de que Melanie se fuera acepté su propuesta, era la mejor opción.

Había salido de la tienda llena de bolsas, por lo que hice parar un taxi. Cuando bajé de él, Fredbobo venía doblando en la esquina. Al verme con tantos paquetes ofreció su ayuda.

-no es necesario, puedo sola.

-Sam – un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo cuando lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre. – déjame ayudarte – al decir esto cogió las bolsas que tenía en mis manos, haciendo que nos tocáramos – en ese instante quedé estática, mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón iba a un ritmo desenfrenado. Él no lucía mejor.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Mi intención era ayudarla con la gran cantidad de paquetes que traía, pero cuando nuestras manos se rozaron me paralicé, miles de choques eléctricos recorrían mi columna, mi respiración se detuvo al igual que mi corazón.

-Son 5 dólares – dijo el taxista provocando que ambos reaccionáramos.

Ella le pagó y ambos subimos en silencio hasta que se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

Nos detuvimos frente a su puerta.

-ten, y dile a Spencer que procure no originar otro incendio – ella rió ante lo ultimo.

-gracias – fue un susurro apenas audible.

-de-denada – murmuré sorprendido, no esperaba que me diera las gracias.

Ella entró en su departamento y yo al mio.

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Qué esta sucediendo conmigo. Por qué de repente mi corazón late tan rápido cuando estoy con él. Demonios son Sam Puckett! No me pongo nerviosa por nada. Odio cuando me lo encuentro en el ascensor o en el pasillo y mis piernas parecen de gelatina, odio cuando los colores se me suben al rostro y mi corazón late a un ritmo desenfrenado._

_Malditos los sueños que el estúpido de mi subconsciente me hace tener_

_-_Malditas mis hormonas y maldito él, por ser tan él… idiota y sexy- murmuré enojada

-quién es sexy?- Preguntó Spencer

-_yo y mi bocota _pues yo, acaso no me ves?- respondí nerviosa

-segura? Te no noto un poco…

-estoy bien! – lo interrumpí- ahí están las cosas que me encargaste-

-genial! –_uff, por poco. "Sam, debes estar más atenta de las cosas que dices"_ gruñí, ahí estaba atormentándome nuevamente aquella vocecita en mi cabeza.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Una ducha. Sí, eso es lo que necesitaba. Imágenes de ella se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. _Jamás me había ocurrido algo así con ninguna otra chica, ella es especial. _Más imágenes de ella llegaron a mi cabeza junto con la sonrisa boba.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Spencer pegaba las esponjas en formas que no imaginé que era posible. _Si le gusta la escultura, puede que incluso este peor que mi primo._

-Sam, tráeme la pintura amarilla – su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Me acerqué a los tarros de pinturas y leí "ROJO" y "VERDE", _no, esto no esta bien; estoy segura que compre pintura roja y amarilla, y si Frediota? No, no, no._

Fui a donde dejé la boleta:

Pintura roja

Pintura amarilla

_Demonios._

-Spencer vuelvo enseguida con la pintura, la olvide… por ahí.

Diciendo esto, salí del apartamento para quedar a unos metros de la puerta del de Frediota. Respiré profundo y caminé hasta su puerta. Toqué despacio. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, él abrió la puerta.

Su cabello mojado, el hecho de llevar sólo unos pantalones y verse condenadamente sexy me dejaron sin habla.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Había terminado de ponerme el pantalón cuando tocaron la puerta. Tomé la polera azul y me encaminé hasta la entrada.

Abrí la puerta y me congelé. _SAM! _

Luego de unos segundos reaccioné.

-Sam, qu-qué haces aquí? – ella pareció reaccionar.

-abdominales – levanté una ceja, lo que provocó un sonrojo en ella _adorable _ – digo, creo que se confundieron las bolsas… creo que tú tienes la pintura amarilla que compré, porque yo tengo una verde.

-oh, pasa, la bolsa esta en sima de la mesa, ve si esta la pintura en ella – dije mientras entrabamos y me ponía la polera.

* * *

**P.O.V** **Sam**

_Como pude ser tan idiota y decir ABDOMINALES!, quién lo manda a tener ese six-pack. Sam, concéntrate!_

Lo seguí hasta la mesa. Él abrió la bolsa y efectivamente ahí estaba la pintura.

-Ten – extendió su brazo para pasarme el tarro y esta vez nuestras manos se tocaron. Taquicardia, falta de oxígeno y corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo.

Retiré mi mano después de unos segundos. Se generó un silencio incómodo.

-y, cómo es trabajar con Spencer?- _cómo demonios sabe que lo soy?_

-bien, por qué… - me interrumpió

- yo también lo fui hace un tiempo, - sonreí y el también - una vez me mandó a recolectar 10.000 hojas de periódico.

-por qué? - Pregunté con curiosidad. _Spencer está loco._

_-_quería hacer el periódico con más hojas del mundo.

Ambos reímos.

-y, estudias, trabajas? – la curiosidad era demasiada.

-Trabajo, ya me gradué de la universidad.

- _graduarse? –_cuántos años tienes? – _sinceramente no le daba más de 20._

- Tengo 22. –la sorpresa invadió mi rostro. – por qué esa cara?

- no creí que pasaras los 20 – dije susurrando

-oh – respondió sonriendo- y demonio rubio, cuántos años tienes?

-_demonio rubio? Me gusta más que engendro del demonio, apodo otorgado por los idiotas de Ridgeway – _18

-ah, y estudias?

-esa palabra no esta en mi vocabulario- rió ante esto.

- y trabajar sí? - preguntó alzando una ceja

- nop, pero necesito dinero – respondí sonriente- no quiero levantarme temprano ni seguir ordenes de nadie, trabajar para Spencer era la mejor opción .

-tienes razón – ambos reímos.

-SAM! DÓNDE ESTA MI PINTURA!- el grito de Spencer nos hizo dar un respingo

_Genial, simplemente genial! Cuando al fin tengo una conversación con Frediota, Spencer lo arruina ¬¬_

-YA VOY ! - grité fastidiada mirando hacia la puerta, volví mi rostro hacia Fredtonto- debo irme.

- sí – se originó una pausa en donde nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, él se lamió los labios, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

-SAAAM! – el grito de Spencer nos hizo despertar de nuestro trance.

- QUE YA VOY! – grité exasperada mientras me dirigía a la salida

-Sam?- su tono de voz era suave, por lo que me giré a verlo- nos veremos luego, verdad? – preguntó poniendo una carita de cachorrito.

-s-sí, sí co-como sea – tartamudeé nerviosa y roja como un tomate con mi corazón latiendo a mil cuando me dirigía hacia mi departamento.

* * *

**P.O.V. Freddie**

Cuando Sam cerró la puerta después de salir me desplomé en el sillón.

_Esta chica me tiene loco, LOCO! No hay un momento en que no piense en ella o me pierda en sus bellos ojos azules. Estoy seguro que soy capaz de arrodillarme si así lo desea. No han pasado 5 minutos desde que se fue y ya la extraño. _Ante ese pensamiento me paralicé, jamás me había sucedido eso.

-necesito otra ducha – murmuré, caminando en dirección al baño.

* * *

**Hola otra vez ! ¿Qué les pareció? háganme saber!**

**300 personas han leído mi historia! estoy felíz! ****me ha venido la inspiración en grande. He escrito 2 capítulos que los subiré hoy mismo.**

**Disculpen por no subirlo antes, pero he tenido que estudiar un montón para los exámenes, hacer informes, tener que leer un libro y tener vida social :D , **

**Dejen sus Reviews con lo que quieran, estamos en un mundo libre!**

**Besos :K**


	6. Peleas, roces y abrazos

**Hola nuevamente!**

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE :c **

**EL RESTO YA LO SABEN !**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Peleas, roces y abrazos.

**1 semana después.**

**P.O.V. Sam**

-maldito Spencer por qué me tiene que mandar a lavar la ropa… por qué no puede hacerlo él… además hay que bajar hasta el estacionamiento para ir a la maldita lavandería… maldito Spencer – seguí murmurando maldiciones y otras cosas… _es sábado por el Santo Tocino Boliviano! Por qué me tuvo que levantar temprano a lavar, LAVAR! Maldito Spencer. ¬¬_

Tan concentrada estaba maldiciendo y echando la ropa en la máquina que no me percaté de que había entrado alguien, hasta que ese alguien habló.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie **

Ese es Sam? Wauh! Esta chica no para de sorprenderme, madrugando para lavar? Eso no es normal.

-Tú, lavando ropa? A las 10 de mañana? No me lo esperaba ni en mis sueños más locos – dije mientras me restregaba los parpados para hacerle entender que creía estar soñando. _Y vaya que he tenido sueños locos con ella, _ante esto me sonrojé.

Ella sólo me dirigió una mirada que podía congelar hasta el más caliente infierno.

-¿quieres qué te ayude? – ella sólo me ignoró como lo llevaba haciendo toda la semana.

Cada vez que nos íbamos a cruzar ella entraba a toda prisa en su departamento, prefería bajar las escales a compartir conmigo el ascensor, y dios es Sam! Jamás bajaría una escalera porque sí.

Algo andaba mal y lo iba averiguar.

-por qué me ignoras? – pregunté sin rodeos.

- no te ignoro – respondió como si nada.

- no me ignoras? Já, eso no te lo crees ni tú. – Continuó ignorándome - Prefieres bajar una escalera a compartir el ascensor conmigo, y eres Sam, Sam Puckett por dios, no bajarías por las escaleras aunque hubiera un incendio! – no quería gritarle pero su actitud de niña me estaba hartando.

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Por qué no simplemente se va. Me ha costado muchísimo ignorarlo durante la semana como para tener que seguir haciéndolo, mi fuerza de voluntad se esta agotando._

-ya te dije que no te he estado ignorando - alcé la voz, mi paciencia se esta agotando – si tanto quieres ayudarme, ten! – Le grité mientras le lancé una cesta con ropa – avísame cuando termines para venir a buscar la ropa.

Debía irme de ahí, las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo comenzaban a ganar.

Antes de poder dar un paso, el me agarró del antebrazo, y me susurró en el oído:

-dije que te ayudaría y eso haré, no voy a hacerte todo el trabajo – su aliento en mi piel provocó que miles de choques eléctricos recorrieran mi columna.

Gruñí como respuesta.

Agregamos la ropa y el detergente en la lavadora de carga frontal.

Mientras esperábamos, conversamos. Hablamos de temas triviales. Me contó que en gran parte de la fiesta el tema mi fui yo y no la novia, cosa que molestó demasiado a su hermana gemela llamada "Carly". Supe que la mayoría de su familia me odiaba y los demás me tomaron cariño por ser alguien con muchas agallas para hacer eso y dar un espectáculo que se comentará en todas las reuniones familiares.

-y tú? Me odias, o me tomaste cariño? – pregunté de forma segura, aunque por dentro tiritaba más que la gelatina.

Él se sonrojó – yo, yo no podría odiarte – su voz era suave, se cohibió y una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro- de hecho yo… - comenzó a acercarse y con una mano tomo mi mejilla – Sam, yo…- me corazón iba a mil por hora, me preguntaba si era posible que un corazón latiendo así se saliera del pecho.

Antes de que pudiera terminar un gran estruendo proveniente de la lavadora hizo girar nuestros rostros en su dirección. La espuma se estaba saliendo y la máquina se movía de una forma violenta, mientras ruidos extrañamente fuertes se hacían presentes.

-voy por un paño – dije escapándome de su agarre.

Traté de caminar por el piso de baldosa pero debido a la espuma estaba muy resbaladizo. Fredtonto me tomó del brazo para no caer pero le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio y ambos nos fuimos de bruces al suelo.

Estaba tratando de ponerme de pie nuevamente cuando una especie de bola de espuma aterrizó en mi cara, cortesía del idiota.

-nadie se mete con mamá – dije en tono serio y puedo jurar que su cara se desencajó, él estaba de pie y con el poco equilibrio que tenía corrí y lo tacleé mejor que cualquier jugador de football americano.

Comenzamos una lucha de estira y afloja, rodamos por el suelo. Él estaba arriba y luego lo estaba yo.

Risas, amenazas y bromas.

Quedamos en una posición en la que yo estaba abajo, mientras él me sostenía un brazo.

Con el brazo libre trataba de zafarme , el idiota tenía fuerza. Forcejamos un poco más y nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, muy CERCA. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban, él cerró sus ojos, acción que yo imite, estábamos a milímetros, nuestros labios se rozaron, fue algo muy sutil, pero para mí fue la gloria. Y en ese momento en el que unos segundos más y serían mi primer beso, alguien gritó:

-QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ!- haciendo que nos separamos abruptamente, era el encargado.

En ese instante reparé en el lugar. Estaba todo cubierto por espuma al igual que nosotros.

-estábamos esperando a que terminara de lavar cuando repentinamente la lavadora comenzó a expulsar la espuma – explicó Fredbobo nervioso y sonrosado._ Que tierno- acepta que te trae loca Sam -tú, cállate!_

El encargado se acercó y tomo el detergente, su cara era de indescriptible.

-USTEDES SON IDIOTAS O QUÉ! CÓMO SE LES OCURRE LAVAR CON DETERGENTE MATIC EN UNA LAVADORA FRONTAL?- exclamó rojo de la ira.

-NADIE ME LLAMA IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO! – _nadie insulta a mamá y sale ileso, _pero antes de que pudiera quebrarle unos buenos huesos Fredtonto me tomó de la cintura.

* * *

**P.O.V. Freddie**

El encargado huyó para salvar su vida en cuando vio a Sam lanzar puñetazos y patadas en mis brazos, mientras gritaba toda clase de maldiciones ya que "nadie llamaba idiota a mamá" - _vaya forma que tiene de referirse a ella._

La solé y antes de que pudiera salir tras él, la tomé de un brazo y jalé hacia mi, ella me insultó para que la soltara.

-Sam, cálmate, no fue para tanto – respondí tratando de calmarla, gran error.

- NO FUE PARA TANTO? – gritó-preguntó embravecida- nadie me dice idiota y sale vivo!

La tomé de los hombros-

-cálmate!

- Suéltame si no quieres que… - no sabía que hacer para controlarla, las palabras claramente no servían, la fuerza no era una opción. La abracé con mucha fuerza, ella se calló y se tensó. Quería vivir, iba a soltarla cuando ella me correspondió.

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

Cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor me paralicé. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. No recordaba la última vez que alguien me había abrazado así.

Cuando sentí que su agarre se aflojo, lo abracé con fuerzas. No quería perder su calor. Él volvió a abrazarme con la misma intensidad de antes.

Estuvimos sumergidos en ese abrazo unos minutos. Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con una mirada dulce y preocupada, nunca había recibido una mirada así. Nuestros rostros se acercaban y... mi celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar. Maldije en mi interior.

Vi la pantalla: Melanie.

-qué quieres? – pregunté enojada.

- sí, tranquila, yo también estoy bien, sólo llamaba para saludar y – la corte antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-ya saludaste adiós. – colgué y apagué mi teléfono.

Cuando me volteé Fredbobo estaba limpiando y había sacado la ropa de la máquina.

Esta vez la lavé con el detergente correspondiente.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie **

Estaba furioso, era la segunda vez que tenía la oportunidad de besar a Sam,- la primera no se podía catalogar como un beso, aunque se hubiera sentido como la gloria-, y me la arrebataban. Necesitaba desahogarme con algo, y como no encontré nada me pude a limpiar el piso con los trapeadores.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como el demonio rubio se acercaba y ponía a lavar la ropa nuevamente. Su ropa estaba mojada, por lo que se le moldeaba el cuerpo. Ella sólo llevada una polera y un brasier deportivo. Me quedé embobado mirando su perfil. _Si me descubre me mata. _Retiré mi cabeza con toda mi fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol, luego la sacudí con fuerza para eliminar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-gracias – pronunció suavemente.

-por qué? – pregunté extrañado

- por ayudarme a lavar y limpiar- respondió con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

Ella bajó la mirada y se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-alguna vez haz cometido una locura? – preguntó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

- sí…

-Cuál?

-Conocerte – ella desvió la miraba sonrojada.

-Enserio, haz cometido alguna?- volvió a preguntar mientras alzaba la mirada

-Sí. Desde pequeños mi madre era muy sobreprotectora, me daba baños antipiojos

-Enserio?- me interrumpió con asombro en su rostro, yo asentí.

-eso no es todo, me hacia utilizar calzoncillos anti-bacteriales – ella explotó en una carcajada

Yo reí también, tenía la risa más contagiosa de todo el mundo.

-por eso cuando cumplí los 18, tomé su auto y con unos amigos nos fuimos a las afueras de la ciudad. Mucho alcohol, risas, bromas. Terminé en el hospital con un brazo roto. El auto pasó a mejor vida.

Ella volvió a reír.

-y tú?

-yo? Yo he.. he hecho de to..todo – la risa no la dejaba hablar. – ay mi guatita – el tono dulce que usó en esa frase acabo con todo mi autocontrol.

Me acerqué a elle y la tome de la cintura. Ella se tensó.

La besé, pero para mi desgracia, había girado el rostro y le besé la mejilla.

-La ropa... debo llevármela para secarla – respondió nerviosa y se escabulló de mis brazos para ir en dirección a la máquina de lavar.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

_idiota por qué corriste la cara! Sabes y de sobra que mueres porque te bese_

_-entré en pánico sí, estoy segura que ya ha besado, no quiero decepcionarlo y que luego se burle._

_él no haría eso_

_-eso no lo sé-_

_y al parecer nunca lo sabrás; !_

_-yo no soy ninguna cobarde!, retráctate!_

-Sam? – la voz de Fredbobo me sacó de mi pelea conmigo misma, giré mi rostro en respuesta- El lunes se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos, y yo, yo quería saber si tú, tú querrías ir a cenar conmigo.

Me quedé de piedra. Era la primera vez que me decían algo así. _Me pidió una cita! - respóndele si no quieres que se retracte_

Abrí mi boca para hablar pero la voz no me salía. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es un sí?- preguntó con entusiasmo y felicidad.

-Es un sí – respondí con una sonrisa gigante, no pude evitarlo.

Entonces camino hasta mí, me abrasó por detrás y puso sus manos en mi pequeña cintura, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Yo estaba paralizada. Mi mejilla y el lugar en donde tenía sus manos ardían. Y antes de soltarme susurró en mi oído:

-te llamo luego para concretar- Su aliento hizo que me diera un escalofrío - y definir detalles. – volvió a besar mi mejilla y se fue.

Seguía estática pero con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara. El lugar en donde me había besado estaba ardiendo.

_Tengo una cita._

-TENGO UNA CITA! – grité feliz, aún no lo creía.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Realmente espero que sí! **

**Se viene, se viene luego... no se imaginan lo que mi loca y dañada cabeza está maquinando !**

**Nos Leemos Luego!**

Recuerden dejar sus **Reviews** con lo que quieran, estamos en un mundo libre :)

_._

_._

_._

_Peace Dance ! titiriritiriri_ XDDD lml


	7. La cita

**Hola!**

**ICARLY no me pertenece :'c**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 7 : "La cita"

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Ya no puedo controlarme, ese demonio me esta volviendo loco, mi fuerza de voluntad esta en descenso, con cada gesto o palabras las ganas de besarla y tenerla en mis brazos van en aumento. _

_Cada vez que la miro fijamente a esos orbes azules tengo la sensación de que silenciosamente esta gritando que quiere que la bese, pero… hace un segundo no nos interrumpió alguien o su teléfono, ella fue quien ofuscó el beso al retirar su rostro. Me confunde. _

_Ésta es mi oportunidad. Es ahora o nunca._

-Sam? – mi voz la sacó de sus meditaciones - El lunes se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos, y yo, - toda la fuerza y decisión que tenía se fue muy lejos cuando me miró fijamente - yo quería saber si tú, tú querrías ir a cenar conmigo.

Se generó un silencio incomodo.

_Ella tiene razón, soy un idiota, sólo confundí las cosas. Yo y mi estúpida imaginación, estoy seguro de que nunca quiso besarme. Ahora me romperá las piernas._

Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ésta. Estaba decidido a largarme de ahí mientras me quedara algo de dignidad, cuando la vi asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

-Es un sí?- pregunté con demasiado entusiasmo y felicidad.

-Es un sí – respondió con una gran sonrisa - que yo correspondí- y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

No era mi imaginación, algo en sus ojos y sonrisa me lo confirmó. A ella le gusto, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Todas mis fuerzas regresaron y camine hasta ella con una decisión que no creí tener y la abracé por la cintura para luego depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella se tensó y una felicidad me invadió. Tenía el ego por las nubes.

No quería soltarla, su calor me hacía sentir bien, me reconfortaba.

-te llamo luego para concretar y definir detalles. – le susurré en el oído. Volví a besar su mejilla y me fui. No podría seguir controlándome si la tenía entre mis brazos, pero acabar en el hospital definitivamente no estaba en mis planes.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Hoy es mi cita con el idiota y estoy feliz. Trato de actuar normal, pero la gigantesca sonrisa que llevo en mi rostro no ayuda, Spencer me ha preguntado más de 10 veces a que se debe, por suerte, mamá es una maestra del engaño y con un simple "Hay demasiado jamón" logro despistarlo, hasta cuando vuelve a preguntar.

Aun faltan 4 horas para las 7, la hora que acordamos para ir a Phinni's a comer su deliciosa lasaña. 4 horas en las que siento que el mundo esta girando endemoniadamente lento, provocando que mi apetito crezca desmesuradamente. _No soy como las demás, ellas seguramente tendrían un nudo en el estomago y no comerían nada. Já! nenitas._

A pesar de que mi apetito no ha disminuido, las estúpidas mariposas que surgieron cuando hablé con el por teléfono hace unos días no se han ido.

_**Flash back **_

Frediota es un idiota. Hace 3 días que me pidió salir con él y cada vez que nos vemos dice "te llamaré para afinar detalles", pero cuando llama no hace más que preguntar estupideces. _Quizás ya se arrepintió de salir conmigo y no quiero decirme. Es un cobarde._

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de cavilaciones sobre mis planes para torturar al idiota en caso de que quisiera cancelar

-Hey, Sam, cómo estas?- preguntó él causante de que saliera a flote mi instinto asesino

-Bien – dije de forma cortante.

Se generó una pausa.

-te gusta la lasaña- preguntó con algo de temor en la voz.

-oh sí, a mamá le encanta la lasaña

Él rio al otro lado de la línea

-me encanta – dijo de una forma en la que me pareció más un pensamiento, que algo que realmente quisiera decir – ehh, en ese caso… te apetecería ir a probar la lasaña de Phinni's el Lunes a las 7?

-Yo…- todos lo planes y ganas de hacerle daño se fueron cuando pronunció aquello – eh, claro.

-genial, paso por ti el Lunes a las 6:30

-ok

- Adiós.

-adiós – colgué con una sonrisa

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Aun quedaban unas horas antes de que tuviera que comenzar a ducharme, asique me senté en el sofá a cambiar la televisión mientas devoraba un pote de Nutella.

-Sam! – gritó Spencer desde la puerta. Yo sólo lo ignoré.

-Sam, necesito tú ayuda.- dijo en frente de mi

-lo haré después, ahora si te quitas de en frente, seguiré viendo como esos leones cazan a las gacelas.

Él se giró y apagó la TV

-eres mi asistente y debes ayudarme – dijo con un tono firme cruzándose de brazos

Yo le dirigí una mirada fiera.

-digo, trabajas para mi,y.. tengo qu-que entregar esto en la noche – _a mamá le gusta intimidar._

-arrg está bien. _Debo distraerme con algo _qué debo hacer?

-toma las lechugas y pégalos a los tomates .

-por qué? Qué quieres hacer? – _cada día esta peor._

- la ensalada más grande y deliciosa

-y quién va a querer una ensalada gigante? _Ensaladas, verduras eww._

-él señor Pipper del cuarto piso

-ah. _No sé cual de los dos está más loco._

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Maldito Gibbie, debería estar preparándome para mi cita con Sam y no estar aquí…_

_**Flash Back**_

Es mediodía y no puedo esperar para que den las 6:30 e ir a buscar a Sam y llevarla a la cita. _Aún no puedo creer que vaya a una cita con ella._

Mientras me imaginaba como sería, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo del pantalón. En la pantalla se leía Gibbieee.

-Whatup Gibbie!?

-Whatup bro! Necesito pedirte un favor – algo me decía que cortara y lo ignorara si continuaba llamando.

- qué favor? – pregunté con cierto temor.

-podrías cubrirme en la tienda unas horas, se me presentó una urgencia y no puedo ir.

- cuántas horas? Hoy es mi cita con el demonio rubio, además que urgencia se te presentó? – algo en mi interior insistía en que colgara la llamada.

- no lo sé unas horas, 2 o 3, dudo que más, has estado toda la semana recordándome tu cita con ella y tengo que llevar a mi auto a la revisión técnica, hoy vence el plazo

-…- no sabía que decir, si hoy vencía el plazo y considerando que es más del medio día, serían más de 2 horas las que tendría que estar cubriendo su turno.

- vamos viejo, yo te llevé al hospital en tu cumpleaños de hace unos años atrás… gracias a mi, tu madre te vio con yeso y la bata de hospital y no como estabas.

-recurrir a eso es juego sucio.

-vamos es una urgencia, sabes y de sobra que si no fuera importante no te habría llamado.

-_estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto. _Está bien, pero procura que sea rápido.

-te debo una

-con esta son más de 10

- 1,2, 20 que importa – respondió riendo

-por qué se te olvido la revisión? Cuidas más a tu auto que a ti

-eso te lo diré después – diciendo esto colgó.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Luego de colgar, salí de mi apartamento y llegue a la tienda de electrónicos.

De eso hace más de 2 horas, y cada vez que llamo a Gibbie sus palabras son "Estoy en fila, sólo unos minutos más"., realmente me estaba desesperando.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam **

Diablos, Spencer esta loco.

Llevo alrededor de 2 horas ayudándolo con su "escultura", si es que se puede llamar así. Cada vez se le ocurre una posición distinta para las malditas hojas de lechuga y me estoy exasperando

-Spencer, enserio, debo irme a duchar

- sólo un momento, ya casi terminamos

Seguí pegando las estúpidas hojas al lado de las zanahorias esta vez cuando un extraño olor a quemado me izo girar el rostro en dirección a Spencer, que en ese momento trataba inútilmente de apagar la mesa en llamas

Me bajé de la silla en la que estaba y apagué el fuego por él.

-me voy a duchar - dije mientras subía las escaleras hasta el baño que yo ocupaba.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

La gente trata de evitarme lo que más puede. El aura de rabia que me rodea atemorizaría hasta el mismo diablo. Maldito Gibbie, son casi las 6 y aún no llega. Si no fuera porque está mi jefe y el lugar repleto hace mucho que me habría largado de ahí.

Miles de torturas se paseaban en mi cabeza con Gibbie de protagonista.

-Hey Freddie! – dijo mientras se encaminaba agitado hacia mi

-SÓLO UNAS HORA!? SÓLO UNAS HORAS!? PORTU CULPA VOY RETASADO!

-Cálmate viejo, y de verdad lo siento, no creí que me demoraría tanto, enserio juro que te recompensaré de alguna manera.

- oh claro que lo harás – le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me diría a mi auto.

-como el local esta a unas cuadras de mi casa, ten – dijo lanzándome unas llaves – pase por tu departamento y cogí la ropa que estaba sobre tu cama. Ve a mi casa, dúchate y cámbiate así no te demoraras tanto – cogí la bolsa con mi ropa de su auto y me metí en el mio sin decir palabra.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y la mejor opción era ir a su casa, pero eso implicaba algo.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Casi es hora y estoy frente al espejo poniéndome un poco de brillo en los labios. Estoy nerviosa y eso no me gusta. Me noto extraña. Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros que se moldean a la perfección con mis piernas y una blusa roja con gris de manga corta, en sima llevo una chaqueta; mi pelo cae sobre mis hombros y mi rostro está ligeramente maquillado.

**Flash Back**

-no Melanie, no voy a usar eso- este fin de semana habíamos mejorado nuestra relación, pero eso no significaba que la dejaría maquillarme.

-vamos Sam, sólo es algo de delineador y brillo, te veras genial!, además, a

Freddie le encantará! – me quedé de piedra, hace unas horas apenas había aceptado que posiblemen… a quien quiero engañar, me gusta el idiota y ella no paraba de repetirlo.

-te daré todo el jamón que quieras!

-aaaaaaarg esta bien.

Luego de unos momentos de aburrición me hizo abrir mis ojos. Mi boca se abrió cuando me vi reflejada en el espejo. Me veía preciosa. La línea negra resaltaba el azul de mis ojos y la sombra lila le iba genial, además del brillo en mis labios se veía sensacional.

-ves, te dije que quedarías preciosa. Ten quédatelo – dijo dándome un pequeño cosmetiquero con las cosas que había utilizado.

Yo sólo lo acepte mientras seguía contemplándome en el espejo

**Fin Flash Back**

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis recuerdos, era un mensaje de Freddie.

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… y antes de que pienses en romperme las piernas o mi cuerpo en general, no voy a cancelar la cita, es sólo que se me presentó algo y no puedo pasar a recogerte. Te espero en la entrada de Phinni's. aquí te explico, en realidad lo siento. 

No sabía como reaccionar, había pasado alrededor de un minuto y seguía con mi vista fija en la pantalla de mi celular.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Conduje hasta la casa de Gibbie y al llegar me sorprendió escuchar música, supuestamente él vive solo. Abrí la reja e introduje la llave en la puerta. Di unos pasos hasta que me topé con una linda joven castaña en lo que era una bata de dormir

-Hola! – dijo mientras me abrazaba – Gibbie dijo que vendrías, ya sabes donde esta el baño – al decir esto se encaminó al sofá

- tú quién eres? – pregunté directamente

- oh que modales los mios, soy Tasha, la… casi novia de Gibbie – me quedé de piedra. _Desde cuando tiene una casi novia._

-sucede algo? – preguntó curiosa

- no nada, me voy a duchar.

Una vez en el baño saqué mi teléfono y vi la hora. 6:25.

_Demonios, demasiado tarde. _Escribí el mensaje a Sam y se lo envié, luego me metí a la ducha.

Eran las 6:35 y ya estaba subiéndome a mi auto en dirección a Phinni's, Gibbie había puesto mi desodorante y perfume en la bolsa de ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camisa negra con unos detalles en dorado y para el frío una chaqueta del color de la camisa.

Llegué a Phinni's a las 6:40. Me estacioné y me dirigí a la entrada para esperar a Sam, que según mis cálculos ya debería estar por llegar.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Eran las 6:30 cuando reaccioné. Eso no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco entendía el por qué me afectaba tanto.

Tomé mi teléfono y billetera y bajé por las escaleras.

-vamos te mandó un mensaje, algo grave debe de haberle pasado, además no cancelo la cita.

-no lo sé, no entiendo por qué me siento así.

-si es una excusa estúpida rómpele los pulgares y algo más, pero ve a tu cita Sam, diviértete y ve junto a él.

- oh eso sonó cursi.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mi conversación conmigo misma que no me percaté del desastre que se llevaba a cabo hasta que el olor a quemado me alarmó.

Alcé la vista y vi a toda la escultura en llamas mientras Spencer trataba inútilmente de apagarlo arrojándole vasos con agua que llenaba del fregadero.

-SPENCEER! Eres un IDIOTA! – grité mientras trataba de apagar el fuego con el extintor.

-POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE A PENAS ESTO EMPEZÓ!  
-CREÍ QUE PODÍA APAGARLO!

Iba a contestarle cuando un ruido proveniente de la puerta hizo girarme. Era el cuartel de bomberos.

Ellos entraron y comenzaron a extinguir el fuego. Me giré para irme de ahí cuando mi cabeza se golpeó con algo. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie **

Eran las 7:12 y Sam aún no llegaba. Me comencé a preocupar.

_Tal vez se molestó conmigo por no avisarle antes y no va a venir. _Sacudí mi cabeza ante estos pensamientos, debía ser positivo.

Esperaré unos minutos más.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Me sentía mareada y con un dolor en la cabeza. Abrí mis parpados lentamente ya que la luz me molestaba

-Qué pasó? – pregunté confundida

-te golpeaste con mi extintor, lo siento – dijo un bombero

-me preocupaste Sammi, no despertaste por minutos

-_minutos? _Spencer dijiste minutos? Qué hora es?- pregunté asustada

-las 7:34 – dijo uno de los bomberos

-LAS QUÉ! – me levante rápidamente, provocando otro mareo. Me senté en el sillón sostuve la cabeza hasta que se paso. Ellos me hablaban pero yo sólo los ignoré. Tome mi celular y vi 6 llamadas perdidas: **Freddiota **

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Conducía de vuelta a Bushwell, había esperado a Sam por más de media hora y la había llamado a su teléfono 6 veces, de las cuales todas me mandaban a buzón.

Mientras estaba en el ascensor tenía la vista fija en suelo, iba enojado, sólo quería darme una ducha e ir a la cama. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y di un paso choqué contra alguien.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

_Maldición. _Salí corriendo en dirección al ascensor cuando choqué contra alguien. Para evitar que me cayera me sostuvo por la cintura. _Esos brazos, ese calor… ese aroma. _Levanté mi vista y me encontré con sus achocolatados mirándome con algo de enojo y decepción?

-Freddie… - iba a explicarle pero me perdí en sus ojos

* * *

**P.O.V. Freddie**

Cuando choqué con ella , mis brazos se posicionaron en su cintura como acto reflejo para que no cayera y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron una batalla se llevaba a cabo en mi interior.

Me enojo con ella por cancelar – o la perdono porque no puedo estar enojado con ella-

La segunda opción estaba ganando por mucho, y cuando pronunció mi nombre de una manera tan dulce , mi enojo se esfumó y me perdí en sus orbes azules.

Quería besarle y ella quería besarme, estaba seguro comenzamos a acercarnos, sólo unos centímetros y…

-ALTO FREDDIE! – el gritó de Carly hizo que separáramos nuestros rostros, seguía con mis brazos en su cintura.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Iba a besarlo, JURO POR TODO EL POLLO FRITO DEL MUNDO QUE IBA A BESARLO! Sólo unos centímetros y sellaríamos nuestros labios en un beso, hasta que ese gritó nos separó.

Giré mi rostro en esa dirección y vi a una pareja que reconocí como los novios de la boda.

_Este día no puede salir peor._

* * *

__**Hola nuevamente :3**

**Lamento realmente no haber subido el capitulo antes pero los estudios me absorven :c además, en una de las materias tengo que tejer un bolso y la "lana" son tiras de bolsas plásticas. Tuve que cortar 100 bolsas, 100! y ahora estoy tejiendo esos metros de tiras, pero vale la pena, porque son 100 bolsas plasticas que estaban destinadas a un basurero a degradarse en un promedio de más de 150 años y saber que las estoy reciclando y ayudando al planeta me hace felíz! :)**

**Estuve revisando y han entrado a esta historia más de 1134 veces! Estoy que lloro se los juro por el pollo frito :D**

Cambiando de tema, se vienen capitulos muy buenos! Espero que les gusten como este asique dejen sus ******Reviews ! **con sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo que es algo que amo de verdad. :L

Ahora voy a responder Reviews :)

**eva-seddieporsimpre:** gracias por tus reviews! has seguido esta historia desde que la comencé y saber que no has perdido el interés me hace feliz :)

**cEciLiEtHa: **me encanta que te encante esta historia XD enserio gracias por tus Reviews ! me hacen felíz ! Woo-Hoo :3

**panxasdhmu: **sí! ILOVEGermán! :3 ya sabes soy una eslandanés ;)

y de verdad gracias a todas aquellas esas personas que no tienen cuenta pero dejan sus Reviews con comentarios y críticas ! gracias de todo corazón :'D

**Ya saben, dejen sus Reviews con lo que quieran estamos en un mundo libre :3**

**Paz .-**


	8. Movimientos: telúricos y algunos otros

**Hola!**

**Desgraciadamente ICARLY no me pertenece :c**

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Movimientos: telúricos y algunos otros

**P.O.V Carly**

Hace exactamente un mes, me casé con el amor de mi vida, Brad. Aunque en medio de la boda se presentó un inconveniente que casi la cancela, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado y no puedo ser más feliz. Brad es perfecto para mi, como yo lo soy para él.

Este mes como marido y mujer ha sido de maravillo, por eso ahora me encuentro subiendo las escaleras del edificio para llegar al departamento de mi hermano gemelo y poder celebrar como dios manda.

-amor, mira – susurró Brad

Levanté la vista y un mareo tan grande me invadió que tuve que sostenerme de Brad para no caer. Freddie tenía al demonio rubio que casi cancela mi boda entre sus brazos y estaba a punto de besarla. Con toda mi fuerza le grité:

-ALTO FREDDIE! – inmediatamente ellos separaron sus rostros y miraron en nuestra dirección, pero seguían abrazados.

-C-Carly qué haces aquí? – preguntó Freddie con gran asombro en su rostro. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado.

**Flash Back**

A pesar de todo la boda se había levado a cabo y ahora me encontraba bailando el vals con una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, mi hermano.

-no llores pequeña, esta es tu boda y debes estar feliz – pronunció con suavidad

- lloro por tristeza, son lágrimas de felicidad, yo… aún no me la creo

-pues créelo. – dijo mirándome tiernamente

-lo haré- seguimos bailando un rato más hasta que alcé mi rostro y volví a hablar- cuando… cuando cumplamos un mes de casados quisiera celebrarlo contigo, los tres juntos.

-enserio? – preguntó asombrado

-sí, después de todo, gracias a ti nos conocimos, además esa es una fecha especial y quisiera celebrarlo con los 2 hombres más importantes de mi vida- le dije con una sonrisa, sonrisa que correspondió.

-esta decidido. Ese día nos vemos en mi departamento.

-okey – pronuncié para luego abrazarnos.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Lo olvidaste – pronuncié con gran dolor. _Se olvidó de esta fecha por ella, _sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-olvidar qué?- eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y las gotas de agua salina comenzaron a caer libremente por mi rostro. Brad me abrazó con fuerza y dulzura.

* * *

**P.O.V Brad**

-Freddie eres un idiota – pronuncié con rabia, Carly aún no superaba lo acontecido en la boda y el hecho de que su hermano se hubiera olvidado del aniversario de un mes por la causante de aquello, provocaba dolor en ella.

-de qué hablan? – preguntó irritada el demonio escapándose de los brazos de mi cuñado.

- Sam, lo siento debo ir con ella- dijo acercándose a Carly. El demonio bajó la cabeza y se marchó por las escaleras en que minutos antes habíamos subido nosotros.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Soy un idiota, herí a Carly y estoy seguro que Sam querrá causarme dolor físico de alguna manera._

-Carly en realidad lo siento, yo… yo no tengo excusa – dije derrotado bajando la vista.

-cómo pudiste olvidar algo así, y por ella, POR ELLA!?- gritó escandalizada

-Por qué no arreglamos esto en el apartamento?- sugirió Brad y nos encaminamos allí.

Estábamos en la sala. Carly y Brad sentados en el sofá y yo en una silla. Desde que entramos se había generado un largo silencio, y por más que intentaba decir algo, la imagen de Sam aparecía en mi mente y perdía la concentración, estaba preocupado por ella, cuando la dejé ella no se fue a su departamento si no que subió las escaleras.

-Tan poco significa esta fecha para ti, que la olvidaste por estar con casi arruina mi boda – escupió Carly con enojo y dolor. Ella está herida y no me perdonará fácilmente.

-esta fecha significa mucho para mi- ella me dirigió una mirada irónica- hace un mes te casaste y…

- y qué?

- y la conocí- susurré despacio, aunque suficientemente audible para ellos.

- a no, esto es el colmo!- exclamó alterada levantándose del sofá, Brad la calmó con suaves palabras y ella volvió a su lugar pero conservaba la misma actitud.

-Carly, escucha, yo… yo sé que es difícil, créeme, también lo es para mi, pero realmente lamento el haberme olvidado de que venias a verme para celebrar que se cumplía un mes de tu boda – ella sólo miraba las manos de Brad en su cintura abrazándola. Se originó una pequeña pausa que me sirvió para organizar mis ideas – cuando supe que ella vivía aquí, en el departamento con Spencer – ella levantó su vista queriendo preguntar por qué – es su prima, quise odiarla y cada vez que pensaba en que la causante de que casi se arruinara tu boda vivía a unos metros de mi, un horrible sentimiento se me presentaba, quería echárselo en cara, decirle que te pidiera perdón y se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, pero… en el momento en que crucé mi mirada con la suya , todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron – sonreí inconscientemente- y en cada momento del día sus ojos azules invadían mi mente – no quería decir eso, pero al parecer mi boca y mi cerebro no estaban conectados- juro que traté de hacer que eso cesara pero las ganas de estar con ella pudieron conmigo… las ganas de besarla se incrementaron con los días y necesitaba estar con ella – no era consciente de aquello hasta que lo dije y me sorprendí – por eso, hace una semana le pedí ir a una cita hoy, con la escusa de que hace un mes nos conocimos – ella seguía sin decir nada y eso me preocupaba – ves, no es que me olvidara de la fecha, olvidé que tú venias y lo siento, sinceramente – me levanté de la silla y en cuclillas le sostuve las manos he hice que me mirara – Pequeña, lo siento sinceramente – sentía ganas de llorar- pero no me gusta que estés así conmigo, me siento fatal. Si quieres gritarme, grítame, si quieres golpearme, golpéame , pero no me apliques la ley del hielo, no soporto la indiferencia – en la última frase sentí mi voz quebrarse, realmente me dolía ver a mi hermana así y saber que el causante era yo.

Brad puso una mana sobre mi hombro y dijo :

-tranquilo, esta bien, se nota que te trae loco – ambos sonreímos y mi atención se volvió a centrar en Carly.

- lo siento – pronunció suavemente y me sorprendí – creo que exageré un poco, pero debes entender lo mal que me hace ese recuerdo, y saber que me olvidaste por el demonio rubio me hizo sentir mal, muy mal – yo agaché la cabeza – pero no te preocupes, tendré que superarlo en algún momento, nunca había visto tus ojos brillar al hablar de una chica – dijo en un tono suave. Yo me quedé de piedra

Salí de mi pequeño trance.

-amigos?

-hermanos – dijo para luego abrazarme.

_Sam, debo ir con ella._

-eeh yo, yo voy a –Carly me interrumpió-

-ve con ella, asaltaremos tu refrigerador y luego volveremos al hotel-

-oh no se preocupen, pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes

-tranquilo viejo, no es necesario – pronunció Brad

-está bien.

Los abracé a ambos como despedida y salí en busca de aquel demonio de caireles rubios.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

El aire fresco siempre me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamiento, a calmarme, me hacía sentir liviana y libre, pero en este momento no estaba haciendo efecto. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mojando mis mejillas.

_Malditas lágrimas y maldito Frediota, maldito el día de hoy que ha sido un fiasco. Malditas lágrimas por qué no se detienen! Soy Sam Puckett y las Puckett no lloramos!_

Con esa decisión sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me encaminé a la baranda para apoyarme en ella.

_Este iba a ser un día genial, iba a tener mi primera cita y con un chico que realmente me gusta y puede que hasta más – las ganas de llorar regresaron, pero me prohibí volver a ser débil- pero nada salió como esperaba y cuando finalmente las cosas parecen ir bien, su estúpida hermana nos interrumpe. _

_Al verla me ignoró, se fue con ella sin decir nada, sólo una excusa barata. Soy una idiota. Já, no sé como se me ocurrió llegar a pensar que quizás le gustaba, no soy más que un juego para él, pero se acabó, mamá no es juguete de nadie, ese idiota me las pagará… no merece mis lágrimas, dolor eso merece y mucho. _Apreté con mayor fuerza la baranda, la furia me nublaba.

-maldito Benson – murmuré entre una mezcla de odio, tristeza y decepción – no soy juguete de nadie.

-tú no eres un juguete para mi, Sam – su voz sonó a mi espalda y me paralicé.

-vete – dije con decisión, no quería verlo, mis ganas de golpearlo y causarle dolor, habían sido sustituidas por un gran deseo de abrasarlo.

-no – se generó un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los 2 parecía saber que decir para romper el silencio.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Cuando salí de mi apartamento recordé que Sam no había entrado en el suyo, si no que se dirigió a las escaleras, decidido comencé a bajarlas, pero antes de llegar a la recepción una extraña sensación me recorrió. Era como si me estuviera alejando de ella. Comencé a subir las escaleras y en cada paso que daba iba disminuyendo aquella sensación. Seguido por lo que fuera acabé frente a la salida de incendios.

Salí por la ventana y me la encontré apretando la barandilla de seguridad y maldiciéndome, además de insinuar que sólo era un juguete para ella, y eso me dolió.

-tú no eres un juguete para mi, Sam – de mi boca salieron aquellas palabras sin mi consentimiento, definitivamente mi cerebro y mi lengua no estaban conectados hoy.

-vete – a pesar de la decisión con que dijo esas palabras no le creí, algo me decía que quería que me quedara.

-no – dije rápidamente, luego se generó una pausa.

_Ella esta molesta, más que eso. Esta dolida y me siento fatal por saber que el causante soy yo._

-Sam… lo siento – pronuncié suavemente, en realidad lo sentía y me dolía verla así.

-sentir qué?- preguntó enojada

-siento haberte dejado sola cuando nos vio Carly

-da igual – dijo en un tono seco

- no, no da igual… - me acerque a ella – Sam, yo, yo… - le puse una mano en su hombro y se tensó – yo… -_no puedo ser tan cobarde_- yo realmente quería besarte, no pienso que seas un juguete para mi – al terminar de decir aquello sentía mi cara arder.

-no mientas Benson, no tienes para que – su voz se notaba apagada – puedes estar tranquilo, no te romperé ningún hueso.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

_Por qué no sólo se va, no ve el dolor que me causan sus palabras. Es un estúpido, no tiene que mentir._

-no miento Sam, es en serio – dijo en tono decidido. _Vete, vete, vete… deja de mentir._

-por favor Vete. – le pedí de una manera suplicante, ya no lo soportaba. Mi hombro ardía por el contacto con su mano, mi pecho dolía y las ganas de llorar iban en aumento. _Si esto es el amor, es una mierda._

_Sólo quiero que se vaya para luego irme yo y dormir hasta que todo pase. Soy una persona fuerte tanto física y mentalmente, pero esto es nuevo para mi y me esta superando… si tengo que volver con Pam para no verlo lo haré._

-no, no me iré.

-qué demonios quieres!? – exclamé enojada encarándolo, ya no podía más.

* * *

**P.O.V. Freddie**

Cuando se giró pude ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas algo húmedas, se notaba que había estado llorando, lo que me hizo sentir peor, pero lo que termino por destruirme fue su mirada dolida.

Ella me miraba queriendo una respuesta pero por más que intentaba hablar, de mi boca no salía ningún sonido.

-eres un idiota – dijo para luego marcharse. Iba a tomarla del brazo para frenarla cuando el piso comenzó a moverse.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Estaba a punto de largarme cuando un extraño movimiento del suelo me lo impidió. Primero me quedé quieta creyendo que mi imaginación me estaba pasando una mala jugada, pero en lugar de detenerse comenzó más fuerte. Ambos nos mirábamos sin saber que hacer.

Pasaron unos segundos y nos costaba mantenernos en pie. En cuestión de segundos estábamos abrazados como dos pequeños asustados. Toda la rabia, dolor y enojo que sentía se fueron de viaje muy lejos cuando él me rodeó con sus brazos en señal de protección.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Cuando el movimiento se hizo más brusco nos abrazamos buscando protección. No sabía que Seattle era un lugar sísmico, pero en ese momento lo agradecí, tenerla entre mis brazos se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Luego de lo que parecieron unos segundos infinitos el movimiento comenzó a descender.

El temblor había acabado hacia casi 5 minutos, pero nos negábamos a separarnos. Éramos como dos imanes.

* * *

El estúpido temblor había terminado pero no quería separarme de Fredraro, su calor me reconfortaba.

Seguimos unos minutos abrazados hasta que sentí su intensa mirada sobre mi. Levante la cabeza y me perdí en sus achocolatados. Era increíble como cambiaba de humor cuando estaba con él, _Melanie tenía razón después de todo, sus acciones me hacen vulnerable._

Comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros, podía sentir su aliento a menta golpeando mi cara, cerré mis ojos luego de que él los cerrara. Lo sentía a milímetros hasta que sus labios chocaron con los míos. Por muy ñoño que sonara sentí como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran en mi interior mientras mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado; agradecía que me estuviera sosteniendo por la cintura, porque de lo contrario estoy segura me hubiera ido de bruces al suelo ya que mis piernas parecían gelatina.

Al comienzo fue un beso torpe, pero con el pasar de los segundos se convirtió en uno muy dulce, nuestros labios se movían a un compás perfectamente sincronizado. Me sentía flotar, besarlo era endemoniadamente adictivo, mis pulmones exigían aire pero besarlo se sentía mejor que estar en una habitación llena de pollo frito, tocino y jamón. Sabía que si no les daba un poco de aire a mis pulmones desfallecería, pero no me importaba. Al contrario de lo que dictaba mi cerebro subí mis manos y las entrelacé en su cuello. Lamió con la punta de su lengua mi labio y yo accedí. Nuestras lenguas estaban en una lucha por el dominio, era un combinación perfecta entre un beso dulce y uno apasionado. Definitivamente el primer mejor beso de la historia.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Juntamos nuestras frentes aún con los ojos cerrados.

-nunca… nunca vuelvas a repetir… que eres un juguete para mi. – susurró despacio con la respiración aún acelerada.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada sincera. Yo sonreí.

-está bien – susurré contra sus labios, para luego volver a besarlo, es definitivo: Los labios de Frediota son mi nueva adicción.

* * *

**Hello Again! Qué les pareció? LEs gustó? a mi en lo personal no mucho... he estado con una bajón emocional de aquellos todos estos días, así que les pido perdón si estuvo mal. Como sea, espero sus Reviews con lo que quieran , estamos en un mundo libre! **

**Esta semana tengo un montón de exámenes, por lo que no sé si pueda actualizar tan seguido, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto.**

**En fin... Tengan un lindo día :D**

**Paz.-**


	9. No creí que besar se sintiera así

**Hello!**

**Lamento la tardanza, enserio. Abajo les explico más detalladamente el por qué.**

**Icarly no me pertenece y eso me entristece :c**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 9 

**P.O.V Freddie**

Levante mi vista y la fijé en ella. Quería que tuviera claro para mi no era un juguete, que se diera cuenta de que realmente la quiero.

La distancia que existía entre nosotros me torturaba, por lo que cerré mis ojos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Nuestros alientos chocaban y cerré mis ojos.

No pude resistirme más.

La besé

Millones de choques eléctricos recorrieron mi espalda, besarla hizo que se desencadenara una explosión de emociones dentro de mi. Aunque al comienzo fue un beso torpe con el pasar de los segundos se volvió un beso en el que nuestros labios se movían en una asombrosa sincronización, como si nos hubiéramos besados antes.

Mis pulmones exigían aire, pero aun no estaba dispuesto a dejar de besar a Sam, así que la sostuve más fuertemente de la cintura; mi cuerpo en contacto con el suyo se sentía de maravilla.

Cuando entrelazó sus manos en mi cuello perdí el poco autocontrol que tenía y lamí su labio inferior en una forma de pedirme permiso para explorar su boca, cuando ella accedió y nuestras lenguas se rozaron me sentía en el cielo. Definitivamente besar a Sam era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Juntamos nuestras frentes aún con los ojos cerrados.

-nunca… nunca vuelvas a repetir… que eres un juguete para mi. – susurré despacio con la respiración irregular.

Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-está bien – susurró contra mis labios para besarme nuevamente.

Cada vez que separábamos nuestros rostros para recuperar algo de aliento, no pasaban ni 5 segundos cuando nos estamos besando nuevamente. Somos la droga del otro.

Luego de lo que fueron unos minutos u horas, no estaba seguro -ya que al besar a Sam el tiempo se detenía- nos fundimos en un largo abrazo. Ella tenía apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho y yo mi cabezada sobre la suya.

Se generó uno de esos silencios que no son incomodos, que luego de unos minutos ella se encargo de romper.

-no creí que se sintiera así – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- qué cosa? –pregunté algo confundido

-besar – murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada.

Me quede quieto un momento, no esperaba que me dijera algo así. _Eso significa que soy el primero al que besa… _una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. La sostuve de la cintura y la alcé mientras girábamos para luego besarla dulcemente.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

No podía creer que le hubiera confesado a Frediota que nunca había besado, pero lo que más me sorprendía es que no se hubiera reído de mi y muy por el contrario me estuviera besando tan tiernamente después de dar vuelta conmigo en mis brazos.

Quería llorar, pero no por los motivos de hace unas horas… quería llorar porque estaba feliz, jamás creí que algo así me sucedería, siempre fui la ruda, la marimacha, aquel "demonio" que sólo estaba para ocupar oxígeno…

P.O.V Freddie

Mientras besaba a Sam subí una de mis manos a su mejilla y me sorprendió sentirla húmeda. Lentamente me separé de ella y noté que estaba llorando.

-qué sucede? por qué lloras?- susurré despacio mientras con el pulgar le secaba el rastro que habían dejado aquellas lágrimas

Al parecer ella no se había percatado de aquello y con el dorso de su mano secó sus mejillas, volteándose para no verme

-no estoy llorando – dijo de una manera tan natural que si no la hubiese visto le hubiera creído.

- entonces esas lágrimas que significan? – pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-lluvia – dijo simplemente

-Sam

-qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa luego de voltearse para mirarme fijamente.

-puedes confiar en mi – susurré mientras me perdía en sus orbes azules.

-eso lo sé… pero aún no es el momento – su vista se desvió hacia un costado

Se generó una pausa.

-está bien – dije suavemente- puedes decirme cuando sientas que es necesario.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó, yo le correspondí rodeando con mis brazos su cintura. _Me dirás todo Sam, yo derrumbaré todas tus barreras._

* * *

**P.O.V. Sam**

Realmente no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el idiota me lo dijo. Por fortuna mamá es una experta en mentir y en desviar los temas.

Nos sentamos en uno de los banquitos que había en el lugar disfrutando la compañía del uno del otro.

El silencio reinaba el lugar hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Leí la pantalla: Spencer.

-Qué? – pregunté con fastidio.

-Sammy dónde estas? Estoy preocupado, hace horas no sé de ti! – lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

-Spencer… para tu tren, estoy bien – dije mientras me levantaba del asiento y caminaba hacia la baranda de seguridad.

-uff que bien – pronunció con alivio – y en dónde estas?

-en la salida de incendios

-y qué haces ahí? – preguntó extrañado- fuiste ahí por el temblor? –_sinceramente no me acordaba de aquel temblor después de besar a Frediota._

-nop, estaba aquí antes

-y por qué estabas ahí? – sus preguntas comenzaban a hartarme

-SPENCEEER! Ya! Enserio estoy bien, tú estas bien, adiós – colgué.

-Pero que carácter – murmuró Frediota

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

-per-pero no me molesta – dijo levantando las manos

Nos miramos fijamente y luego de unos segundos nos estábamos besando como si no hubiera mañana.

Mis pulmones exigían aire y aunque yo no estaba dispuesta a darles lo que pedían el destino les dio su tan anhelado oxigeno cuando Frediota se separó de mi para contestar su teléfono.

-m-mamá? – dijo algo nervioso mientras se alejaba.

Yo sólo lo observa con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Di un paso hacia él y él retrocedió. _Ok, esto es raro. _Di otro paso y él volvió a retroceder quedando entre la pared y yo.

Hablaba por teléfono pero su vista estaba fija en mi.

Me acerqué a él y se puso nervioso. De un movimiento rápido le quité su teléfono.

-Sam devuélvemelo!

-Aló? Mamá? – dije con una voz de nenita

-Quién eres? Y qué hiciste con mi Frediosito?

_Frediosito? _ Estallé en una carcajada y el idiota aprovechó para quitarme el teléfono y colgar.

Él me miraba de una manera enojada mientras yo me abrazaba la barriga de tanto reír.

-terminaste? – preguntó irritado

-sí… Frediosito – y volví a explotar en una carcajada, pero para mi sorpresa rió conmigo.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Hace unos segundos estaba besando a Sam y ahora me alejaba lo más posible para que no escuchara mi conversación con mi madre, la cual después del temblor estaba muy preocupada.

Cuando ella avanzó hacia mi yo retrocedí, no quería que escuchara los mimos y apodos que mi madre me daba. Mi mirada estaba fija en ella. Me tenía acorralado y por como me miraba tenía claro cual era su intención : arrebatarme el teléfono. Traté de escapar y fue en vano. Mi teléfono no estaba en mis manos, sino en las suyas.

-Sam devuélvemelo! –pero ella sólo se alejó sonriendo

-Aló? Mamá? – la voz que utilizó nunca antes se la había escuchado y me dejó perplejo por unos segundos.

Su risa me devolvió a la realidad. Le quité el teléfono y colgué.

Conté hasta 10 y seguía riendo.

-terminaste?

-sí… Frediosito – _ok, ahora entiendo el motivo de su risa. _Quería fingir que estaba enojado para que dejara de reí, pero tenía una risa tan contagiosa que me le uní.

Cada vez que nos mirábamos volvíamos a reír, parecíamos un par borrachos, pero me encantaba, no recordaba la ultima vez que había reído tanto.

Cuando no dábamos más, nos acostamos en el suelo uno al lado del otro mientras mirábamos el cielo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

Minutos más tarde ella se puso de pie.

-por qué te vas? – pregunté con curiosidad y decepción en mi voz

-mamá tiene hambre – dijo mientras le daba palmaditas a su estomago

Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

Daba vueltas por el suelo mientras reía hasta que se pudo sobre mi y con una mirada fulminante me dijo:

-nadie se ríe de mamá

-no lo creo – le respondí desafiante.

Ella sonrió y comenzamos una especie de lucha. Ella arriba y luego yo. Nos mirábamos con odio y luego reíamos, era como aquella vez en la lavandería pero mejor.

Quedamos en una posición en la que ella estaba en sima de mi con nuestros rostros muy cerca. Iba a besarla, pero el brillo en sus ojos me hizo aceptar el reto.

Quien aguantaba más sin besar el otro.

Nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro, nuestros rostros a unos centímetros, ella se mordió el labio inferior y casi el 90% de mi autocontrol se fue, pero seguí resistiendo. Sam sonrió y se acercó un poco más -mientras me dirigía una mirada desafiante –, su aliento provocaba cosquillas en mi piel. _Debo resistir, de-debo resistir._

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

_Nadie se mete con mamá. _

Comenzamos una casi lucha, casi porque nuestras risas y bromas no permitían que fuera una lucha de verdad. Entre forcejeos tomé la posición dominante y acerqué mi rostro al del idiota. Lo miré fijamente y el captó el mensaje.

Llevábamos apenas unos segundos y ya no daba más, quería besarlo, pero al parecer el idiota no. _Primer intento para que el idiota pierda: _lo miré intensamente queriéndolo seducir, no funciono. -_no sabes seducir, no seas idiota _– ignoré aquella voz en mi cabeza y fui por el segundo movimiento: morderme el labio inferior. _Punto para mamá, el idiota casi pierde, pero aun falta algo… _acerqué mi rostro un poco más a él y suspiré sobre sus labios.

_Gané. _

El idiota me besó de una manera en la que creí no posible. Y no podía estar más feliz.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos -para suerte de mis pulmones- y ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa.

-per-perdiste- dije tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración

-por algo así, no-no me impor-importa perder – pronunció con su respiración era agitada

Ambos sonreímos.

Él se levanto y me tendió su mano para que lo hiciera yo también.

-ya es tarde mañana debo trabajar- dijo desanimado

-eres una nenita Benson – dije en tono burlesco

Me tomó de la cintura pegándome contra su cuerpo. Su mirada era intensa y susurró contra mis labios.

-no creo que pienses eso - Eso fue tan sexy que no resistí y lo besé.

En medio del beso él sonrió y comprendí, había perdido. Como venganza mordí su labio inferior. Fue mi turno de sonreír.

-vamos Frediota, no quiero que me culpes si luego te despiden

-sabes que no te culpa… Frediota?

Yo asentí.

-Ok.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Habíamos llegado a nuestro piso. Ninguno de los 2 soltó su mano o aflojó el agarre. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, nos encaminé a la puerta de su departamento.

No quería separarme de ella, pero era necesario.

-Bueno… ha sido increíble

-que cursi Benson – me interrumpió

-sólo quería decir –sonreí- que duermas bien – solté su mano y me encaminé a la puerta de mi departamento.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam **

Cuando le dije que fue cursi no esperé que solo dijera adiós y se marchara.

Antes de que entrara a su departamento lo jalé del brazo y le di un beso – el cual correspondió- nivel: "se están succionando los rostros". Después de lo que fueron unos minutos me separé y le dije:

-esto es una despedida.

Lo solté y entre en el departamento. Una vez adentro, me apoyé contra la puerta y pellizqué mi muslo derecho. Suspiré. No fue un sueño, todo ha sido real.

-y esa cara de felicidad a qué se debe? – preguntó Spencer. Yo sólo lo ignoré.

-qué hay de cenar?

-tacos de espagueti – respondió confundido

Tome un plato y agregué 6 tacos. _Mamá no mintió cuando dijo que tenía hambre_. Y subí a mi habitación.

Después de comer, lavé mis dientes y me fui a dormir.

Definitivamente no me molestaría volver a soñar con Fredalupe.

* * *

**Hi again! :)**

**Gracias por los Reviews del capitulo anterior ! Me gusta que les guste mi historia *-*, todos sus mensajes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que éste les guste como todos los demás. Dejen sus comentarios y/o críticas en sus REVIEWS!  
**

**ah, otra cosa; Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen o tienen en sus favoritos ****esta nove ! me hacen sentir especia :') es super gratificante ver que a los demás les guste lo que tú haces.**

**Y ahora...**

_titirititirit (Y) - si no sabes qué es, no importa... puedes buscarlo como "Peace Dance"_**  
**

**Enserio lamento no haber actualizado dentro de la semana pero los estudios me tienen colapsada, tuve exámenes todos los días, además - por si no les había contado- estoy estudiando Párvulo, entonces el Miércoles y el Jueves estuve desde las 12 hasta las 5 de la tarde en un jardín infantil, y créanme cuando les digo que los niños son agotadores, tanto física como emocionalmente.**

**Una cosa más...**

**Estoy en una especie de "paseo" con mis amigos, por lo que el capitulo lo he escrito en 1 hora (lo que pude pagar en un Ciber XD), así que les pido perdón si hay faltas de ortografía... no me dio tiempo para re-leerlo :c**

**En fin...**

**Dejen sus Reviews con lo que quieran, estamos en un mundo libre :D**

**PS: trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible c:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paz ! **


	10. ¿Un helado?

**Hello everybody!**

**Icarly no me pertenecen y eso me hace infeliz :c **

**Nos leemos abajo! **

Capitulo 9: ¿Un helado?

**P.O.V Gibbie**

Eran la 9:35 y Freddie aun no llegaba. _Esto es raro en él, nunca se había retrasado más de 10 minutos. _Me paralicé.

_Muy bien Gibbie, tranquilo, respira, ya sabes; inhala, exhala. _

Los minutos seguían corriendo. Las 9:45

_El retraso de Freddie se debe a dos posibles situaciones: está maquinando un plan para torturarme y luego matarme – que es lo más seguro- o por el contrario, le fue de maravilla en su cita con el demonio rubio y se quedó dormido o se fugaron y están en otro lado del país. _

-hey Gibbie! – su voz provocó que me diera un escalofrío. Giré mi rostro y lo vi ingresar a la tienda con una sonrisa algo extraña.

_Tuve una buena vida._

-si me vienes a matar por favor hazlo con piedad y sin dolor- dije mientras me arrodillaba y ponía mis manos en una forma de suplica **(N/A: lo siento, no supe como poder describir, pero es la acción que uno realiza cuando reza o algo así)**

-¿Por qué habría de matarte? – dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente

-¿ah? – exclamé sorprendido mientras me levantaba del suelo - ¿No estas molesto?

-¿molesto? ¡estoy feliz! –_ ok, esto es raro, si no estoy corriendo por salvar mi vida, significa…_

- te fue de maravilla en tu cita con Sam!

-Exactamente! Y – su rostro ahora tenía una sonrisa boba - la besé

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¡felicidades viejo! – pronuncié tras salir de mi trance, para luego darle unas palmaditas en la espalda – ¿y cómo fue?

- como si nunca antes hubiera besado

-woah – no supe que más decir.

-sí, woah.

**P.O.V Sam**

Mi teléfono sonó y a pesar de que llevaba despierta unas buenas horas, mi voz sonó como si aún no despertara del todo.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte – la voz de Frediota provocó que me sentara en la cama.

-no te preocupes, ya estaba despierta – las palabras salieron rápido de mi boca.

-¿segura?

-segura Benson – dije enojada

-tranquila, no te enojes – yo rodé los ojos

-entonces no preguntes idioteces.

-esta bien, esta bien… cambiando de tema… ¿te gus-gustaría ir a tomar un helado conmigo? – esa simple pregunta hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápidamente.

-eeh cla-claro – aunque no podía verme sabía que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas – a qué hora?

-a las 3 en el centro comercial

-okey…

Se generó una pausa.

-¿Sam? – peguntó suavemente

-sí?

-te extraño – _yo también_

- que cursi Benson! – rio al otro lado de la línea.

-adiós.

-adiós.

Colgué pero mi vista seguía fija en la pantalla de mi pearphone.

_Aun me parece mentira todo lo que ocurrió ayer… pero por más que intenté dormir de un tirón, a cada hora me despertaba por culpa de los ojos del idiota o su malditamente sexi sonrisa._

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. _Me estoy comportando como una nenita._

Con pereza me levanté de mi cama y bajé a comer algo.

Me tiré sobre el sillón a ver la televisión con una botella de Pepicola y mi sándwich con extra-extra jamón.

Sentía la mirada fija de Spencer en mi, yo sólo lo ignoraba mientras fingía poner atención a lo que estaban pasando por la televisión, aunque mi mente giraba en torno al idiota y sus besos.

Después de unas horas subí a ducharme y a prepararme para mi "cita" con Fredalupe.

Me encontraba bajando las escaleras y Spencer que se encontraba apoyado en el sillón me preguntó:

-¿y esa cara de felicidad?

-no tengo ninguna cara de felicidad – respondí como si fuera lo más obvio

- ah no, entonces, ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa boba y tú cara de idiota?

- yo no tengo ninguna cara de idiota! – respondí con brusquedad – sólo estoy de buen humor – lo ultimo lo dije más tranquila.

- y ¿ese buen humor a qué se debe? – _por besar a Freddie. _Me paralicé por mi pensamiento – ¿Sam?  
- no lo sé, amanecí de buenas y comí mucho jamón – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿segura?

-Spencer ya para!, tus preguntas me comienzan a marear – le dije fastidiada – ahora si me dejas pasar – ya que había avanzado a medida que desarrollaba su "interrogatorio"

- no hasta que me contestes con la verdad

- más vale que me dejes pasar si no quieres que te aplique una llave aquí mismo – comenzaba a perder la paciencia

- ya te dije que… - antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ya lo tenía en el suelo suplicando con que lo soltara.

Me levante del suelo y le dije:

-te lo advertí

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando con su mano tomó mi tobillo y lo jaló, por lo que me fui de bruces al suelo. _Mi paciencia esta en -1000%_

-SPEEENCER! – me soltó y corrió a la cocina. _Al diablo la hora, me las va a pagar!_

-Sam no me mates sólo quiero lo mejor para ti! – suplicaba escondido detrás de la mesa

-¿mejor para mi? ¿De qué estas hablando?!

-es obvio que te estas viendo con alguien – me quedé congelada

- no sé de qué me estas hablando – pronuncié mientras me cruzaba de brazos y mi vista la dirigía a un lado.

-Sammy es obvio que estas saliendo con alguien

- aún no sé de que estas hablando – respondí indiferente.

-vaya, estas perdiendo facultades a la hora de mentir

-yo no estoy perdiendo facul…- antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra mi vista se fijó en el reloj, las 2:58 _¡2:58, demonios, voy tarde! _

Salí corriendo en dirección a las escaleras mientras oía a Spencer gritar mi nombre.

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Estoy sudando, no sé como saludaré a Sam cuando aparezca – la cual esta retrasada por cierto- ayer nos besamos, pero hoy… ahh! No lo sé._

Seguí perdido en mis cavilaciones hasta que vi una cabellera rubia que se acercaba toda velocidad entre la gente, sin importarle si los empujaba o algo. _Definitivamente es Sam._

Llegó frente a mi agitada. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar su respiración.

-¿estas bien?

-s-sí sólo, sólo… estoy bien – dijo incorporándose y dirigiéndome una sonrisa sincera.

Nos miramos unos segundos perdiéndonos en los ojos del otro. Si hace unos minutos me estaba comiendo el cerebro por como saludaría a Sam, ya no tenía dudas.

La acerqué a mi y la abracé por la cintura. La miré fijamente y ella acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Era un beso en que por loco que sonara a pesar de ser ansioso seguía siendo dulce. Ella subió sus manos y la entrelazó en mi cuello, pero en lugar de dejarlas quietas, comenzó a masajear mi cabello y eso, se sentía endemoniadamente bien!

Mis pulmones exigían aire, pero como ayer, no estaba dispuesto a dárselos.

**P.O.V Sam **

A pesar de haber besado a Freddie ayer, se sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento luego de escuchar unos cuantos "Búsquense un motel", yo sólo les respondí con el gesto del dedo **(N/A ya saben: .l. )**

Freddie me miró de forma reprobatoria, yo sólo me encogí de hombros y entré en el mall.

Caminábamos hablando de cosas tontas cuando él me cogió de la mano y encaminó al puesto de helados.

Cada vez que me tomaba de la mano sentía como si miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-¿qué helado quieres? – su voz me devolvió a la realidad

-no lo sé...

-vamos, puedes elegir el que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿el qué yo quiera? – pregunté utilizando mi voz de nenita

El sólo asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-está bien, quiero… el super glotón de 8 bolitas de helado – su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca

-o-ok

-vaya alguien tiene hambre – dijo el encargado. Yo asentí. -y ¿tú cuál vas a querer?

-yo uno simple

-bueno… de qué sabor lo quieres preciosa? – preguntó de una forma "seductora" aquel sujeto y a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar.

**P.O.V Freddie**

_Nadie le dice preciosa a MI Sam… sólo yo._

**P.O.V Sam**

-quiero de tocihmm… - no pude terminar la palabra por culpa de los labios de Freddie que se movían de una manera hambrienta sobre los míos.

Luego de lo que fueron unos buenos segundos nos separamos y por su mirada pude percatarme por qué me había besado, estaba celoso.

Poner al idiota celoso provocó un extraño sentimiento en mi, no era desagradable, sino más bien, gratificante.

Oí como el encargado se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-qué sabor quieres? – preguntó algo intimidado.

-estaba diciendo – y miré de reojo a Freddie, el cual tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro – que quiero sabor tocino, jamón, albóndigas…

La risa del empleado paró mi respuesta.

-qué? – pregunté enojada.

-estás loca, esos sabores no existen! – dijo aun riendo.

_Nadie se ríe de mamá_. Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-Ahí – apunté hacia el letrero- dice "todos los sabores, hasta los más inusuales", así que quiero de ¡TOCINO, ALBONDIGA, POLLO FRITO, COSTILLAS, CARNE Y JAMON MI HELADO! ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?! –lo ultimo lo dije mientras lo sostenía de su camisa.

-Sam, Sam, tranquila, ¡suéltalo! – Freddie separó mis manos de aquel idiota.

-¡estas loca! Esos sab… - antes de que pudiera seguir hablando ya tenía mis puños en su cara.

-¡Sam!, maldición Sam, ¡SUELTALO!- y nuevamente Freddie me separó de aquel estúpido

-toma tu dinero y ¡largo! – dijo lanzando los billetes en dirección de Freddie.

Antes de que pudiera darle otro buen golpe el puño de Freddie impactó en su cara, y yo no podía estar más feliz. ¡_Ese es mi chico!_

-¡seguridaaad! – gritó sosteniéndose su –probablemente- rota nariz.

-¡corre!- dijo Freddie mientras tomaba mi mano y corríamos en dirección al parque.

**P.O.V Freddie **

_No recuerdo la ultima vez que golpeé a alguien, pero no tendría problema en golpear a ese idiota de nuevo._

Aun de la mano nos dirigimos a un banquito y nos dejamos caer en él.

-aún quiero mi helado, y de preferencia de jamón – dijo con una mueca de niña pequeña a la que le han quitado su juguete. No pude evitar sonreír.

-en ese caso… arriba – dije mientras me levantaba y le hacia un ademán para que ella lo hiciera también- vamos a ese carrito de allí.

-ok

-Hola, ¿barquillo o paleta? – preguntó el anciano vendedor.

-barquillo – respondió inmediatamente Sam

-¿y qué sabor para la señorita? –

-quiero toc… -_oh no, de nuevo no. _Le tapé la boca, impidiéndole terminar la palabra.

-dos barquillos de chocolate – ella mordió mi mano pero era tarde, él ya estaba sirviendo los helados.

Nos dio nuestros helados y volvimos al banquito.

-enserio quería un helado de albóndigas, pero este no esta mal.

-Sam – pronuncié mirándola fijamente - ¿enserio crees que hay helado de esos sabores?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Se generó una pausa en la que sólo disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía y aquellos helados.

No pude resistirme y con mi helado manché su mejilla izquierda.

-mala jugada, Benson – murmuró para luego mancharme la nariz con helado. Yo imité su acción y comenzamos una esas guerras en la que terminamos todos llenos de helado y rodando en el césped.

Comenzamos a reír.

-esto se esta haciendo una mala costumbre.

-¿qué cosa? – preguntó clavando su mirada en mi

-terminar rodando en el suelo

Nos miramos fijamente y acortamos la distancia entre nosotros fundiéndonos en un beso.

Ese beso tenía un sabor especial, el propio de Sam más chocolate.

**P.O.V Sam **

Ahora me encontraba caminando de la mano de Freddie por el parque. _Era extraño, si hace un año, incluso menos, unos meses, me hubieran preguntado como me vería ahora, lo más probable es que hubiera contestado molestando a un nerd o comiendo._

_Pero a pesar de todo no cambiaría nada._

Mire a Freddie intensamente y esperaba que con esa mirada le transmitiera todo lo que – estaba segura- no le transmitiría con palabras.

-¿qué sucede? – preguntó dulcemente.

Lo besé, pero de una manera dulce, todo lo opuesto a mi manera de ser.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Habían pasado 6 días desde el "la cita" que termino en un temblor, y cada día salíamos juntos, a comer –lo que le provocaba ganas de llorar a mi billetera- o simplemente a caminar.

-¿nos veremos mañana? – le pregunté frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-¿por qué no? – dijo para luego besarme

Cof, cof

Me separé de Sam y levanté la vista, Spencer.

**P.O.V Spencer **

-eehmp

Se generó un silencio incómodo.

-Como sea, nos vemos luego… adiós – dijo Sam y entró en el departamento.

-nos vemos luego – dijo Freddie y entro rápidamente a su departamento.

Me quedé procesando un momento todo lo ocurrido.

-SAM! – grité entrando en el departamento.

-¿qué? – preguntó comiendo un sándwich de jamón.

- ahora.

-¿qué?

- vas a decirme todo

-¿todo qué?! – cuestionó enojada.

- que tienes con Fredalupe.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Creo que esta vez el Peace dance no va a funcionar :| **

**Bueno, lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes, pero no tenía internet, mi papá no lo ha pagado :c (de hecho ahora lo estoy subiendo desde el liceo en la hora de informática XD), pero prometió pagarlo el Domingo, ojalá lo cumpla (yn)**

**En fin, espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen sus criticas y comentarios en los Reviews :) **

**Ah, quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que tienen esta Nove en favoritos o la siguen, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta lo que escribo *-***

**He estado pensando y leyendo lo que he escrito, y no creo que queden más de 5 capítulos, quizá :c **

**Bueno, eso :D**

**Dejen sus Reviews con lo que quieran estamos en un mundo libre!**

**Paz**

:)


	11. Una vaca con disfraz de Pato

***ICARLY No me pertenece :'c**

**Hola !**

**En serio lamento la tardanza.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 11.**  
**

**P.O.V Spencer **

-¿qué tienes con Fredalupe? – le cuestioné sin rodeos.

-no sé de que me hablas – pronunció desinteresadamente mientras abría los cajones de la despensa.

-¿cómo qué no sabes? – fruncí el seño

-no, Spencer, no sé de que hablas, además, las esculturas no se incendian solas debes tener más cuidado.

-¿qué?- le pregunté confundido

-es eso, debes alejar el fuego de tus manos, ahora, ¿dónde está el pollo frito? - pronunció con las manos en sus caderas y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿qué? _realmente esta muy, MUY confundido – _pregunté mientras me rascaba la nuca

-Donde. esta. el. pollo. frito – pronunció con los dientes apretados, el ceño completamente fruncido y mirándome de forma enojada.

¿? No supe que responder. Miles de palabras revueltas giraban en mi cabeza confundiendo las oraciones. _¿fuego frito y pollo besándose con esculturas? . _

-SPENCEER! ¿Por qué no hay pollo frito?! – el grito hambriento de una enojada Sam me devolvió a la realidad. Pestañeé un par de veces intentando hacer que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar normalmente.

-¿qué? – pregunté en un susurro luego de darme cuenta de mi intento fue en vano.

Ella dio un gruñido, estaba molesta. Una Sam molesta y con hambre era de temer. _Pobre Freddie, deberá alimentarla bien si no quiere acabar en el hospital. ¡Eso es! ¡Freddie! _Jamás había estado tan orgulloso de mi dañado cerebro.

-¿qué tienes con Fredalupe? – volví a cuestionarle de una manera firme, esta vez no lograría confundirme.

Ella se sorprendió, pero enseguida volvió a cruzarse de brazos y se giró, dándome la espalda.

-ese no es el tema – se volteó encarándome para agregar de manera firme y tajante - Quiero pollo frito.

- y te lo daré cuando respondas a mi pregunta – alzó una ceja y yo me crucé de brazos.

- no juegues conmigo Spencer; si derribé a un camionero con un cartón de leche a los 13 años, imagínate lo que puedo hacerte ahora con 18 y utilizando todos los objetos que hay aquí en el departamento– todo eso fue acompañado de una sonrisa malévola, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral.

Reí nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca

-no-no te enfades Sammy, sólo quiero saber si eres novia de Freddie, después de todo eres como una hermana – su rostro se suavizó, pero enseguida puso su careta de ruda y pronunció.

-¿dónde está el pollo frito?

-en donde están las frutas.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

_¡Maldición!, Casi logro confundir a Spencer por completo ¡demonios!, además, Como puede Spencer mezclar un manjar como el pollo frito con fruta, ¡Ew, fruta!_

-¿Sam? - Me giré para verlo -aún no respondiste mi pregunta. _Y no lo haré, después de todo no sabría que responder._

-no entiendo como la gente puede preferir la fru-fruta – sentí nauseas al decir esa palabra- a la exquisitez de un pollo frito – diciendo esto, o sea, ignorándolo por completo, comencé a subir las escaleras dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Una vez allí, dejé la fuente con pollo frito sobre mi cama mientras me recostaba en ella y miraba el techo en un vago intento de aclarar mis pensamientos. La pregunta de Spencer seguía dando vueltas por mi cabeza.

_¿Qué tengo con el idiota? No lo sé. Es cierto que salimos y nos besamos cada día, desde hace una semana, pero aún no me ha aclarado que somos, no es que me importe, mientras pueda estar con él… - __¡que cursi, Sam!_Yo sólo ignoré a aquella voz en mi cabeza, la cual últimamente no me había fastidiado_- pero, ¿Tendré que decirles a las personas que sólo somos amigos?, ¿él les dirá a las demás que sólo somos amigos? _

_-_¡No, él no puede! – grité y golpee la cama con tal fuerza que algunos trozos de mi amado pollo frito mancharon con aceite el cobertor.

_Sólo tengo una solución. _

* * *

**POV Melanie:**

-No "H" ¡no! - grité con la voz quebrada y lágrimas surcando mi rostro.

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que veía Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo y aún le gritaba al personaje principal para que no golpeara a su novia y pudieran seguir juntos.

A pesar de saber que no cambiaría nada con mis gritos, tenía la esperanza de que el final de la película cambiara.

Sonó mi teléfono celular haciéndome dar un salto en el sofá.

-¿sí? – pregunté mientras me secaba mis húmedas mejillas

-¿Mel?, ¿estás bien? – era Sam con voz preocupada, y eso me sorprendió, aún no me acostumbraba a llevar una relación de hermanas normal, con ella.

-sí, sí, es sólo que –suspiré- estaba viendo una película y… - me cortó de pronto diciendo:

-eres una nenita- exhalé lentamente

-Sam, soy una nenita, al igual que tú.

-sí, sí como sea – respondió restándole importancia al asunto

Se generó una pausa.

-y, ¿para qué llamabas? – le cuestioné mientras me acomodaba en el sofá y comía unas palomitas.

-eeh, yo quería saber, sobre…

-¿Sobre qué? – inquirí con algo de ansiedad, pues Sam no era una persona que llamaba porque sí

-tu gato –dijo algo insegura, después con más firmeza en la voz dijo- Sí, tu gato – yo sólo bufé

-Sam, yo no tengo un gato – le dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-pues deberías – dijo molesta

-¡soy alérgica a ellos!

-maldición, lo olvidé – murmuró enojada.

-¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¡compraste a espumita sólo para molestarme!- ahora la que estaba irritada era yo

-hahahahahaha ¡es cierto! – su repentino cambio de humor me desconcertó.

Inhalé y exhalé.

-además de mi supuesto gato, ¿de qué querías hablar? – le puse pausa a la película; si Sam me llamaba era para pedirme dinero o hablar de algo importante, y trabajando para Spencer dudaba que fuera para lo primero.

-eh, quería saludarte

-ok, ya saludaste, ¡adiós!

Colgué y volví a ponerle atención a la pantalla, se acercaba el final y requería de toda mi concentración.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Miré la pantalla: Sam

-¿qué quieres? - suelo ser una chica dulce, pero no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando veo una película, lo perdono sólo cuando me quieren besar y eso definitivamente no eran las intensiones de Sam

-¿cuándo una chica y un chico…? No, así no

-¿de qué hablas?

-cuando 2 personas se besan mucho, demasiado,

-ya entendí

-en exceso

-Sam – ella me estaba ignorando

-están más tiempo besándose que respirando

-Sam, te comprendo-

-y se besan de una manera, ¡pero que manera!

-¡ya entendí, se besan un montón! ¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-¡no me interrumpas! – exclamó enojada- ¿dónde iba?, ah sí; - ¿debes preocuparte cuando?… no así no.

-¿de qué hablas? – definitivamente no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-cuando un chico sale con… no, - se cortó a si misma - cuando 2 personas están saliendo y uno no, ¡no! – gruñó claramente frustrada.

-Sam – me ignoró, seguía peleando con ella misma para encontrar las palabras correctas - Sam, ¡SAM!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Respiré hondamente, algo en mi interior me decía lo que probablemente ella me quería preguntar.

-¿las personas que están saliendo, son tú y Freddie? –

Sólo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Eso sólo confirmó mis sospechas.

-sí – contestó luego de un rato. _Entonces ellos son las personas que se besan_

-¡eso es genial! – grité llena de jubilo

-no es genial – dijo con aflicción

-¿Por qué no lo es? – toda la emoción que sentía se esfumó cuando oí su tono de voz

-porque no estamos saliendo

-¿oficialmente…?

-no

- y tú quieres que sean algo oficial – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-sí- susurro suavemente

-dile que quieres ser su novia

-no le diré eso – dijo de manera brusca, casi con repulsión. Fruncí el entrecejo.

-entonces pregúntale por qué aún no te ha pedido ser tu novio

-tampoco haré eso

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-entonces golpéalo hasta que te pida ser tu novio

-puede que… no, no haré eso

-¡¿y entonces qué quieres hacer?! – mi paciencia estaba en menos un mil porciento

-¡NO LO SÉ!

-¡AVERIGUALO!

-¡ESO INTENTO!

-¡PUES NO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!

-¡HAZ QUE FUNCIONE!

-¡ES TU PROBLEMA, NO EL MIO!

Colgué el teléfono y luego lo apagué. Lo mejor era que Sam lo resolviera sola, en cambio yo disfrutaría de lo que queda de la película.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡te dije que no la golpearas! – le grité a la televisión.

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

Mi respiración era agitada y estaba segura de que si se me cruzaba alguien lo golpearía hasta liberar toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

Llamar a Melanie había resultado ser un desastre. Detestaba esta situación, detestaba comportarme como una nenita, me sentía como una de esas solteronas desesperadas; detestaba a Spencer por instalar con tanto ímpetu esa estúpida pregunta en mi cabeza y me detestaba a mi misma por no tener el suficiente carácter para enfrentar al idiota.

Tenía que descargarme con algo así que le propiné unos buenos puñetazos y unas cuantas patadas a una escultura que me había regalado Spencer hace unos días.

El ruido de mi teléfono me devolvió a la realidad. Leí la pantalla, tenía un mensaje del idiota.

Freddiota:

Sam, necesito hablar contigo. Te espero en la salida de emergencia. Ven de inmediato.

Sentía un cumulo de sensaciones; por un lado quería aclarar esta estúpida duda con el idiota, otro lado quería besarlo y otro lado solo quería comer pollo frito y dormir hasta que me salieran raíces.

* * *

**P.O.V Freddie**

Llevaba esperando a Sam más de 20 minutos y aún no daba señales vida. Comenzaba a preocuparme. _Lo más probable es que no aparezca._

Me senté en una banca mientras me frotaba los brazos en un vago intento de no sentir tanto frio.

-Ten – levanté la vista y vi a mi rubia favorita tendiéndome una de mis chaquetas

-gracias – dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba para luego besarla, cosa que no logre ya que se zafó de mi agarre.

-y, ¿qué me querías decir? – pronunció afirmada del barandal de seguridad.

-yo… espera un segundo,. ¿cómo conseguiste mi chaqueta si estaba en el living de mi departamento?- le pregunté alzando una ceja

Se volteó pata mirarme, y señalándose a si misma con aires de grandeza pronunció -mamá tienes sus trucos – entonces yo reparé en su cabello, le faltaba una horquilla.

-como sea, bueno, lo que pasa – suspiré- Spencer fue hace un rato a mi departamento para preguntarme sobre nosotros – ella se tensó y cambió su sonrisa por un rostro sin expresión.

-¿y qué le dijiste?

-bueno qué…

**Flash back **

Odio trabajar. _Guau, tanto tiempo con Sam me esta afectando._

El golpeteo de la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La abrí y me paralicé al ver de quien se trataba.  
-¿qué hay Freddo?- saludó alzando una mano Spencer.  
-Ho-hola – correspondí su saludo con algo de nerviosismo  
-¿me dejarás pasar? - Preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba  
-claro, claro – me posicioné a un lado de la puerta y le hice un ademán con la mano para que entrara.  
Una vez allí, él se sentó en el sofá y yo me apoyé en la mesa de la esquina, así no quedábamos frente a frente.  
-y, ¿a qué vienes? – lo más seguro era que quisiera hablar sobre Sam, pero también se trataba de Spencer, y Spencer podría salir con cualquier cosa, y eso era lo que yo esperaba.  
Suspiró.  
- hace un momento - mi corazó aceleró- yo vi algo que me llamó la atención - dijo serio y mirándome fijamente. - Era algo que jamás creí posible ver. – Sentía correr una gotita de sudor por mi frente- ¡Una vaca disfrazada de pato! - si no fuera porque estaba apoyado en la mesa hubiera dado de lleno con el piso, en cambio Spencer parecía feliz tras decirme aquello.  
- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – le cuestioné desconcertado. _Spencer está loco._  
- nada – su respuesta me dejó perplejo.  
-¿entonces? - le pregunté extrañado.  
- lo que sucede es que cuando vi aquella vaca y su disfraz, ¡una loca idea paso por mi cabeza! - se puso de pie y gritó - ¡Por qué besaste a Sam!  
Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su repentino cambio de tema me dejó aturdido.

- yo, b-bueno con Sam, cuando nos conocimos, ella y yo, n-nosotros - mi cerebro no funcionaba y mi lengua se trataba imposibilitándome hablar con claridad.  
- ¡AHHHHHHH! - gritó tapándose los oídos con sus manos mientras daba unos saltitos.  
Cuando cerré mi boca y el recuperó la compostura, me preguntó:  
- ¿son novios? – _eso quisiera_  
-no- dije mirando hacia un costado  
-ok, pero – giré mi rostro en su dirección- sólo se han besado o ya llegaron a tercera base- se cruzo de brazos y yo sentí mis mejillas arder  
-s-solo nos hemos besado - el suspiró y luego sonrió  
-eso es bueno.  
-¿el qué no seamos novios o que no llegáramos a tercera base?- le cuestioné alzando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos.  
El entrecerró lo ojos y pronunció  
-por no llegar a tercera base - el tono de su voz me causo risa. - pero Fredoberto  
-¿Fredoberto?

- no me culpes, Sam me contagió los sobrenombres que te tiene –levantó sus brazos en señal de inocencia.  
-¿así que habla de mi? – me reprimí a mi mismo por estar pensando en voz alto. _Idiota. _Pero sonreí inconscientemente.

-más bien te maldice - mi sonrisa se borró. - Pero no me interrumpas o me desconcentrare -dijo haciendo un berrinche- y si me desconcentro ya no sabré que decir y si no sé que decirte yo... ¿Qué te había dicho?- Me preguntó rascándose la nuca, yo sólo rodé los ojos.  
-Me dijiste Fredoberto y yo te pregunté… - me interrumpió con emoción en su voz.  
-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- ahora, agregó con solemnidad y dirigiéndome una mirada seria - ¿tú quieres a Sam? - su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.  
-¿Yo?, sí- dije sonriendo cuando miles de imágenes de esta ultima semana con ella recorrieron mi mente.  
-Eso es bueno  
Ignoré su lo que me dijo y con cierto temor le pregunté - ¿y ella?  
Spencer sonrió ampliamente.  
-Sam nunca antes ha tenido ese brillo en sus ojos.  
-¿Lo dices en serio? - la emoción que sentí no la pude evitar.  
Cuando él asintió todas las posibles dudas sobre si debería o no estar con Sam, fueron aclaradas.

-ahora, ¿tienes patitos de hule?

-no, no tengo ¿para qué los quieres?

-haré una escultura de una vaca utilizando sólo esos patitos.

-no debí preguntar – murmuré negando con la cabeza. Había vuelto a ser el mismo Spencer.

**Fin flash back**

- ¿hay alguien ahí? - la mano de Sam agitándose frente a mi cara me devolvió a la realidad.

-ehh, ¿qué te estaba diciendo? – le pregunté sonriendo nervioso

-Que Spencer había ido a tu departamento para hablar de algo que no me alcanzaste a decir ya que te quedaste mirando a la nada como un zopenco- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡ah, es cierto! Pues, sí, Spencer vino a mi departamento y me preguntó sobre nos-nosotros - Ella se quedó quieta, pareció meditarlo, luego puso sus brazos a sus costados.

- ¿y qué le respondiste? - susurró bajando la mirada. Se veía tan frágil, como una niña pequeña que necesita protección, que no reprimí las ganas y la envolví en un cariñoso abrazo.

Ella se sorprendió y fijó su mirada en mi.

- Te quiero- Le dije con determinación, cariño y sinceridad.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente!**

**¿59 Reviews? ¿enserio? ¡no me lo creo! Díganme nenita o lo que quieran pero cuando me di cuenta de que eran tantos me emocioné.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado uno, los Reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo. :)**

**Gracias a todos los que tienen esta historia en favoritos o la siguen. **

**Otra cosa ¡3.000 veces han leído esta historia! no 2999, no, ¡3000! hahah estoy feliz :')**

**En Fin.**

**Trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Paz :* **


	12. No te odia, o no lo hará por siempre

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?, espero que bien.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo.**

**¡Nos leemos Abajo!**

**.**

**.**

**Nota: ICARLY no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, en sus televisores estarían dando la temporada 10 y Nathan Kress estaría atado a mi cama ;)**

* * *

**P.O.V Sam**

- Te quiero- si su abrazo me había sorprendido, esa estúpida, pequeña, pero significativa frase me había congelado, literalmente.  
- ¿Sam?- susurró meneándome suavemente de los hombros mientras escrutaba mi rostro detenidamente.  
- ¿q-qué has dicho? - Le pregunté mirándolo fijamente, a pesar de lo temblorosa que sonó mi voz.  
Él sonrió de medio lado. _Como me gusta esa sonrisa.  
_- dije - sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos - Te quiero, y no tengo problema - levantó la vista al cielo- en volver a decirlo- volvió a fijar sus achocolatados en mi - Te quiero Sam - la sinceridad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras me hizo estremecer y sentir un agradable calor en mi pecho, era una sensación extraña, pero agradable; me sentí feliz y plena, era sensación gratificante. Sonreí, mi sonrisa era tan grande que estaba segura de que mañana me dolerían las mejillas, pero no me importó.

Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Mel o Spencer me lo decían. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me negué a hacerlo, en cambio, lo abracé, lo abracé con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle con mis actos que sentía lo mismo por él, porque estaba segura de que con palabras no podría, al menos no en ese momento en que me sentía tan extraña y vulnerable; él correspondió el abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre mi clavícula y mi cuello.  
Levanté la vista y la fijé en su bello rostro. Subí mis brazos y junté mis manos tras su cuello. Comencé a hacerle suaves masajes en su cuero cabelludo, a él le gustó, pues cerró sus ojos y a mi me pareció la cosa más adorable que había visto. Lo besé. Fue un beso lento y suave, en el que ambos disfrutábamos del néctar y el sabor de los labios del otro. Separé mis labios a regañadientes de los de él, debido a que las nenitas de mis pulmones clamaban piedad por un poco de su preciado oxígeno. Le di suaves y pequeños besos en los labios, seguí por la comisura de los mismos, bajé besando su mandíbula y luego a su cuello. Allí de dejé un húmedo camino de besos. Él me abrazó cariñosamente mientras aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello.  
Volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez de una manera más ansiosa, casi hambrienta, en la cual nuestros labios se movían en sincronización, pero nuestras lenguas estaban en una batalla por el dominio. Cada vez nuestros besos se hacían más desesperados, ambos ansiábamos sentir más calor del otro y fundirnos en uno. Luego de unos buenos, BUENOS, segundos o quizá minutos de nuestra sesión de besos nos separamos y mis pulmones no podían estar más felices.  
- yo tam-tambien t-te quiero - traté de recuperar el ritmo acompasado de una respiración normal, pero no lo logré. _Pulmones 1 – Sam 2_ - te quiero y – me detuve, quizás era precipitado, mi lengua tenía otros planes - mucho. _Sam 2 – Pulmones 1 – Lengua 1_  
Su sonrisa torcida se convirtió en una muy amplia cuando le dije aquello.  
- ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
Asentí.  
- claro bobo, no mentiría con algo así, ¿tú sí? - Inquirí levantando una ceja. Él rio en respuesta y me alzó en brazos mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.  
_Sólo por esta noche me permito comportarme como una nenita.  
_

**P.O.V FREDDIE**  
Sentir a Sam en mis brazos mientras veíamos una película tumbados en el sofá de mi departamento se sentía casi tan bien como besarla, sobretodo después de lo loca que habían sido estas últimas semanas. **(N/A: han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que se dijeron te quiero)**  
**Flash Back**  
Días atrás.  
- ¡Benson, eres una nenita y debilucha por cierto! - Gritó Sam saliendo del ascensor.  
- no soy una nenita, ¡y aunque lo fuera, no sería debilucha! - Le dije después de salir del ascensor sobándome el hombro y cojeando.  
- ¡claro que lo eres! - Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior - no soportaste ni una llave  
- ¡no estaba preparado! - Le aclaré molesto y avergonzado, el hecho de que Sam me hubiera vencido en más de 10 luchas en el parque, enfrente de los niños era humillante.  
Ella explotó en una carcajada.  
- sí, sí, lo que tú digas - comentó divertida mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas - eres una nenita debilucha.  
La empujé contra la pared del pasillo y la aprisioné entre mis brazos. Ella dio un gritito por la sorpresa.  
- ¿quién es la nenita ahora? - Le pregunté en tono burlesco.  
- sigues siendo tú - dijo segura mirándome fijamente.  
- ¿estás - comencé a darle pequeños besos en su cuello - segura?  
- s-sí - dijo suspirando  
- no te creo - enfrenté mi mirada a la suya.  
Ella frunció el entrecejo.  
- de todos modos yo soy la chica - sonrió con autosuficiencia.  
Gruñí en respuesta, odiaba perder contra ella.  
Al no saber con que contratacarla la besé, con vehemencia, pasión, de una forma casi brusca. Ella gimió por la sorpresa, pero correspondió de igual manera. La levanté de suelo y envolví sus piernas en mi cadera, presionándola contra la puerta.  
- ¿aún piensas que soy una nenita débil? - presioné mi frente con la suya.  
Ella no respondió, al menos o con palabras, se apoderó de mis labios besándolos fogosamente.  
Mientras la besaba con la mano izquierda saqué las llaves de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta de mi departamento.  
Desenredé y bajé sus piernas de mis caderas sin dejar de besarla.  
En el que camino en el que pretendía llegar mi cuarto botamos uno que otro objeto, ganándome unos cuantos cariñosos "idiota" de su parte. Íbamos a unos tres cuartos de la distancia desde la puerta de entrada a la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando:  
- ¡FREDDIE! - El grito de mi madre nos congeló a ambos.  
**Fin Flash Back**  
- ¿En qué piensas? - La voz de Sam me devolvió a la realidad.  
- cuando nos vio mi madre - besé sus manos. Ella se removió algo incómoda en mis brazos -no te odia - le dije adivinando sus pensamientos, ella sólo bufó.  
- sí, claro, y yo soy vegetariana - acotó rodando los ojos. Su comentario me dio risa.  
- bueno, al menos no te odiará por siempre  
- ¡que consuelo!- exclamó irónica mientras volvía a fijar la vista en la pantalla. Yo sólo me acurruqué a su lado y me dispuse a disfrutar de la película.  
**P.O.V SAM**  
A pesar de estar frente a la pantalla de la televisión mi vista estaba fija en un punto de la muralla, haciéndome ver hacia la nada, por lo que me perdí en mis recuerdos.  
**Flash Back**  
Cuando volví a dominar mi cuerpo giré mi cabeza hacia donde miraba el idiota y me encontré con la mirada enojada e impresionada de su madre. Volví a mirar a mi idiota y lo vi con el cabello despeinado y los labios rojos e hinchados.  
-¿m-mamá qué haces aquí?- le preguntó nervioso y sorprendido a la loca de su madre.  
- ¡¿QUÉ, ACASO NO PUEDO VENIR A VER A MI OSITO CUANDO QUIERA?! - gritó indignada. Yo sólo mordí el labio tratando de contener las enormes ganas de reír que me dieron al escuchar el sobrenombre que le tenía.  
- pe-pero puedes llamar antes, o esperar afuera - le dijo con las mejillas en un lindo tono rojo.  
- sólo lo dices como excusa para que no te vea haciendo cosas indecorosas con tu novia - se cruzó de brazos. _Novia_. La palabra comenzó a dar vueltas en mi mente. _En ese momento estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él y aun no éramos nada serio, me siento como Pam._ Me sentí terrible, por lo que desvié un poco el rostro. Freddie estaba tan rojo como un tomate.  
- ¡mamá!, ella, ella no…  
- no me cambies el tema, por eso me alegro de haber esta.. ¡Santo Dios!- gritó de repente y se llevó las manos a la cara, haciendo que ambos miráramos en su dirección.  
- ¡Y con el demonio rubio! - sonaba espantada y ¿asqueada? - ¡No tienes vergüenza! -Exclamo dirigiéndose a mi - ¡casi arruinas la boda de mi hija y ahora quieres arruinar la boda de mi hijo! – sentí mi sangre hervir y apreté los puños.

- escuche señora, – pronuncié con los dientes apretados – la boda de su hija se realizó perfectamente ¡así que deje de echármelo en cara! Y segundo ¡Su "Osito" – hice las comillas con mis manos- es lo bastante grande para saber que hacer con su vida! Y además…

- ¡no me faltes el respeto gritándome! – exclamó con fingido pesar.

- ¡no me interrumpa! – le grité levantando los brazos, sentía mi como la rabia se acumulaba en mi interior. – además, - posé mis ojos en Fredraro – yo no soy su novia – el tono abatido de mi voz le afectó a Freddie, pues bajó la vista.

- ¡y eso es peor! – volvió a gritar espantada la loca.

- ¡mamá es suficiente!

Yo sólo me fui de ahí dando un portazo.

**Fin Flash Back**

- hey – Freddie me sacudió el hombro derecho suavemente – deja de mortificarse con eso – me besó la clavícula – además, después de eso – siguió dándome pequeños besos – todo salió bien.

Yo asentí suavemente, dejándome mimar. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a mis recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

¡_tonta, tonta, tonta! Eres tú la idiota, no él. ¿qué quieres, parecerte a Pam?_

_-_ ¡NO! – grité con fuerza entrando el departamento que compartía con Spencer. Sentía las lágrimas quemando por salir de mis ojos, pero me prohibí hacerlo.

- ¿Sam?, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Spencer con voz nerviosa levantándose del sofá mientras se tapada con una toalla. Me detuve a medio camino de subir las escaleras para desahogarme con él, pero me di cuenta de que estaba ocupado con una mujer medio desnuda en el sofá.

- lo siento. – dije antes de salir e ir a la Salida de Incendios.

Me apoyé en la barandilla de seguridad y presioné con fuerza aquel estúpido fierro. Me sentía fatal, ahora caía en cuenta de la locura que estuve a punto de cometer.

No podía seguir reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, así que dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por mis ojos.

- lo siento – su voz me sorprendió

- ¿sientes qué? – le pregunté con firmeza y hostilidad - ¿qué la loca de tu madre me viera contigo? – seguí dándole la espalda, no quería verle la cara.

- no seas tonta. no me arrepiento de eso – a pesar de no verle el rostro, sabía que estaba sonriendo, me maldije a mi misma por conocerlo tanto – pero me arrepiento de no defenderte delante de ella – su voz sonaba arrepentida.

Me sequé las gotas de agua salina que tenía en mis mejillas.

- no necesito que nadie me defienda.

- lo sé.

- ¿entonces por qué dices bobadas? – me giré para encararlo

- porque sabía que así lograría que me miraras – el idiota sonreía suficiencia, y yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

- ¿y para qué querías que te mirara?

- para esto – en cuestión de segundos tenía sus labios moviéndose con impaciencia sobre los míos, me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil y corresponderle.

- ¿quier-res ser mi novia? – murmuró sobre mis labios.

- no – se separó abruptamente de mi.

- ¿qué? – su voz era una mezcla de asombro y desilusión. Yo sonreí.

- claro que quiero idiota.

- entonces bésame

- no tienes que pedírmelo.

Ataqué sus labios y él respondió gustoso.

**Fin Flash Back**

- sí, todo salió bien.

- más que bien – respondió feliz.

Me perdí un instante en su mirada.

**P.O.V FREDDIE**

Sus ajos azules tenían un brillo especial, que los hacían más bellos que cualquier otro día, no pude resistirme y la besé.

- mamá tiene hambre – dijo dando suaves golpes en su estomago.

- ¡pero si acabas de comer! – apunté la caja de pizza y los envases de gracitos vacios sobre la mesa.

- la comida nunca es suficiente – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Sam, todos los excesos son malos.

- ¡no lo son! – su actitud de niña pequeña me hizo sonreír.

- tienes razón, todo en exceso es malo, menos tus besos.

- ¡que cursi Benson! – exclamó con una sonrisa en sus rojizos labios.

- sabes que te encanta que lo sea.

- sí, sí, como sea – dijo levantándose del sofá – entonces, - sonrió maliciosamente – si tanto te gustan mis besos, deberás llevarme a comer a algún lugar para obtener más de esos.

Suspiré.

- ¿a dónde vamos princesa Puckett? – le pregunté mientras cogía las llaves de mi auto.

- Phini's, después de todo nunca fuimos ahí.

- tienes razón.

- ¡y me muero por probar su lasaña!

- somos dos

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber en uno de los queridísimos REVIEWS!**

**Hablando de Reviews, ¿72?, ¿Enserio? ¡no me lo creo! Gracias a todo aquellos que han dejado uno, me hacen muy feliz, ¡gracias también a aquellos que tienen este Fic en favoritos o la siguen! :')**

**Cambiando de tema, no sé si se fijaron pero escribí un pequeño One-Shot, ¡no tienes más de 300 palabras! ¿lo leerían y me escribirían qué les pareció? Por fiss… se lo agradecería mucho :D**

**Cambiando nuevamente de tema… ¡Voy a ir al Concierto de BIG TIME RUSH en Chile el de 7 Octubre y tengo la entrada de primera fila! Woo - Hoo! Asique estoy feliz, muuuy feliz :') no sé si les importa en realidad, pero no sé, quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes, después de todo, les tengo cariño :) **

**Ah, se me olvidaba, si eres de Chile, y vez a una adolecente de cabello negro gritando que irá al concierto de BTR por la calle, lo más seguro es que seré yo :') sí, a veces soy muy efusiva. XDD**

**Eva: sobre tu pregunta, ¡es muy simple!, cuando inicies sesión en Fanfiction, en el costado izquierdo haces click en publish, luego manage stories, y el cuadro de info, va a parecer views, ahí aparece el total e visitas, pero si lo pinchas aparecerá un gráfico detallando por capítulos cuanto lo han visto y cosas así. **

**.**

**.**

**¡Nos leemos Luego!**

**Paz :***


	13. Es Hora de Hacerlo

**Hola.**

**ICARLY no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía.**

**NOTA: En los comentarios de abajo está la explicación de por qué mi demora, espero que la lean y entiendan, de verdad es muy importante para mí.**

**En fin…**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**P.O.V FREDDIE**

-Te dije que golpear al camarero con la charola haría que nos corrieran – le reproché molesto, aquella era la lasaña más deliciosa que había probado en toda mi vida y por su culpa, o como ella lo llamaba "arranque de hambruna", no podría volver a poner un pie en aquel lugar, nos habían vetado.

-no eran para que nos corrieran, ellos exageraron- pronunció despreocupada, encogiéndose de hombros. La miré alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-¿ellos exageraron?, ¡se lo levaron en camilla! – le encaré exasperado, generando que todas las miradas de las personas en el lobby, se fijaran en nosotros.

-él se lo busco, yo sólo quería más queso rayado – pronunció tranquila y se cruzó de brazos. Sentí el pequeño tic de mi ojo.

-¡pero si ya habías pedido más de un kilo! – le grité saliéndome de mis cacillas.

-en el menú decía: "agregue todo el queso que quiera"

-Sam, se refería al queso que estaba en el recipiente sobre la mesa – pronuncié con los dientes apretados.

-no estaba especificado. – Respondió rápidamente con astucia – además, el chico sólo tenía las defensas bajas. – yo rodé los ojos, el podre camarero estaría unos cuantos días en aquel hospital y unas cuantas semanas con yeso en más de una parte en su cuerpo, y ella ni se inmutaba. Respiré hondamente tratando de calmarme.

-esta bien, tienes razón – esa era probablemente una de las mentiras más grandes que había dicho en este ultimo tiempo, pero prefería mentir a seguir discutiendo con Sam. – no era para tanto. - Ambos sonreímos

-ves, mamá no se equivoca, y aquel chico era un debilucho – sonrió maliciosamente – como alguien que conozco. – entendí su indirecta.

-creí que habíamos aclarado ese asunto hace unas semanas, y vaya que lo aclaramos – dije de manera sugestiva. A ella se le tiñeron las mejillas en un lindo tono rojo.

Tiré del brazo a Sam y la pegue a mi cuerpo ganándome un gemido de su parte por la sorpresa. La ceñí con fuerza por la cintura y la besé con vehemencia y ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad, olvidando el hecho de que estábamos en el vestíbulo.

-¡Ew! – la horrible voz de Lewbert me sorprendió, pero no dejé de besar a Sam – así que es verdad que el niño de mami se succiona el rostro con el demonio rubio – su voz sonaba con asombro y repulsión. Deje de besar a Sam y apreté mis puños con fuerza. Sentía mi sangre hervir. _No soporto que la gente hable así de nuestra relación_. Antes de que pudiera propinarle un puñetazo en su horrendo rostro, la voz de Sam me frenó.

-¿qué?, ¿dejaras de esconderte tras la monstruosidad de tu cara para ahora andar chismorreando? – su comentario me causo gracia, pero no la suficiente para que me relajara, sus palabras aun rondaban en mi cabeza.

-¡no insultes a mi verruga!

-¡no te metas en nuestra vida! - gritamos al mismo tiempo. Jalé a Sam del brazo –contra mi voluntad- antes de que le propinara unos cuantos golpes al portero y rompiera su propio record de mandar dos hombres al hospital en menos de una hora.

_En el ascensor:_

-¿por qué me sacaste de ahí? - sonaba disgustada - sabes tanto como yo que merecía recibir unos puñetazos.

-Sam, no todo se resuelve con violencia – ella bajó la mirada y murmuró:

-de igual modo se lo merecía – _tendré que averiguar porque Sam es tan violenta, o piensa que la violencia es la solución._

Abracé a Sam por la espalda y ella reposó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me dediqué a hacerle suaves masajes, haciéndole pequeños círculos en su plano estomago. Esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de Sam, a pesar de comer más que un equipo de sumos era muy delgada, pero con unas curvas que me volvían loco.

-¿en qué piensas? – su suave voz me sacó de mis meditaciones.

-en que eres muy delgada para todo lo que comes.

-¡ja! Mamá tiene un cuerpazo – exclamó con júbilo. Esa era otra de las cosas que me llamaban la atención de Sam; ella se refería a si misma como mamá.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminamos por el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a su puerta.

-¿nos veremos mañana? – le pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito

-depende – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿de qué?

-de que tan bien me bes… - deje morir la palabra en su garganta para atacar sus labios de forma brusca, salvaje, casi con desesperación. Unos segundos después, el beso apasionado se convirtió en una caricia de labios suave y amorosa. _Otra de las cosas de mi lista "porque me gusta Sam", son sus besos, ¡los besos son lo mejor!, podían ser dulces y de un segundo a otro transformarse en besos apasionados o viceversa, como ahora. _Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿en-entonces? - le pregunté jadeante

Mis pulmones aun no se recuperaban del todo y Sam me estaba besando de nuevo.

Cof – Cof.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose nos separó. Spencer tenía las manos entrelazadas con su novia pelirroja.

-si nos dejaran pasar sería agradable – comentó divertido, nuestros rostros estaban encendidos, casi del color de un tomate.

Ellos entraron, y antes de cerrar a puerta por completo, con voz nerviosa Spencer pronunció:

-es una linda noche, ¿por qué no van al parque a ver las estrellas?

-¿por qué querríamos ver las estrellas? – preguntó Sam desconfiada cruzándose de brazos.

-no-no lo sé, sólo tárdense unas horas – cerró la puerta y oímos el pestillo, luego el sonido que se genera cuando los muebles se arrastran y cambian de lugar.

-¡Spencer! ¡Abre ahora! – Sam comenzó a empujar y aporrear la puerta, todo en vano, al parecer Spencer había puesto el librero frente a la puerta.

Gruñó cuando se dio por vencida.

-supongo que deberé quedarme en tu departamento ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo.

-después de ti princesa – le hice un ademán para que entrara y cerré la puerta detrás de ella, quedarse conmigo no le molestará, de eso estaba seguro.

**P.O.V SAM**

_¡Maldito Spencer! ¡maldita Kate!, desde que están saliendo se encierran en el departamento._

-¡Sam! – el grito de Fredraro me devolvió a la realidad

-¿qué decías?

-te pregunté que quieres hacer, después de todo – sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo –tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos – levantó una ceja.

-hahaha, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Benson

-no perdía nada con intentarlo – agregó levantando las manos.

Lo besé. Fue un beso corto y tierno. _¡rayos, me estoy comportando como una nenita!_

-enserio, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó dando suaves besos en mis mejillas.

-n-no lo sé – suspiré - ¿ver una película? – acunó mi rostro en sus cálidas manos

-sólo tengo las dos que vimos esta tarde – escrutó cada detalle de mi rostro con sus ojos – las demás se las presté a Gibbie – me dio un casto y corto beso en los labios para después agregar – y es tarde para ir al cine – dirigí mis ojos al reloj de la pared: 11:38, el idiota tenía razón. Resoplé frustrada – podemos hacer algo más divertido

-te dije que no tenías tanta suerte Benson – le reproché con el ceño ligeramente fruncido liberándome de su agarre

-¡hey! no me refería a eso – dijo sonriendo. Sentí mis mejillas arder – me refería a que podríamos salir a algún otro lugar o no sé, ¿cocinar? – yo asentí avergonzada – pervertida –murmuró bajito, ganándose un golpe en el brazo - ¡auch!

-te lo buscaste – dije en defensa. Él gruño y sonreí. _¡Punto para mamá!_

-okey, ¿vamos al parque?

-¡claro!

_En el parque:_

_Esta era una de las cosas a la que aun no me acostumbraba, pero no me disgustaba en absoluto. Caminar tomada de la mano con mi Fredbobo por el parque._

-estas muy callada, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó besando mi mano.

-sí, es sólo que… olvídalo

**P.O.V FREDDIE **

_Y ahí aparecía una de las cosas que odiaba de Sam; cada vez que intentaba decirme algo de su pasado o alguna de duda que la atormentada se reprimía a si misma y cambiaba rápidamente de tema._

-basta

-¿basta con qué? – preguntó con clara confusión en sus orbes azules.

-deja de frenarte a ti misma – ella bajó la mirada – hey – jalé suavemente su mano para que me mirara – puedes decirme lo que sea – mi voz sonó más dulce de lo que pretendía.

-¿no te reirás? – negué con mi cabeza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. – eres el primero.

-¿el primer qué? – _no estoy seguro de qué, aunque creo que puedo ser el primero que la quiere de verdad._

-fuiste la primera persona que me encaro tan drásticamente después de hacer algo malo, que no fuera policía, claro – _eso no era lo que esperaba. _Sentí como mi animo decayó - el primer chico que me gusta – sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono carmín – el primero al que beso – Abrí mi boca ligeramente. _Eso no me no esperaba, ella besa excelente. _Desvió su rostro que estaba un poco más rojo – mi primer novio y… - volvió a cortarse, volví a tirar delicadamente de su mano. Ella enfrentó su mirada a la mía. En sus ojos solo había sinceridad – la primera persona que me importa realmente – cada vez su voz fue bajando de intensidad, pero siempre audible. Sonreí, jamás me esperé algo así, saber que era el primero –en casi todo– de Sam me lleno el pecho de orgullo.

La abrasé de la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo. _Estrellé mis labios contra los suyos en una caricia en la que, esencialmente buscaba transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. _Me paralicé por un segundo.

-¿qu-qué sucede? - no le respondí con palabras, volví a juntar nuestros labios en una danza apasionada y sincronizada. _Era la primera vez que utilizaba la palabra amor cuando estaba con una chica, aunque sea en mis pensamientos _

-es-este ha s-sido un día loco – dije con la voz jadeante después de una larga sesión de besos.

-sí, pero no cambiaría nada – correspondí su sonrisa.

-¿Sam? – cuando sus ojos estuvieron sobre mí, continué- creo que es hora de hacerlo – sus orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el color de la bandera.

-¿ha-hacerlo? ¿hacer qué? – susurró/preguntó alterada. Me tomó unos momentos darme cuenta de lo mal que sonaron mis palabras. El saber que lo que posiblemente Sam estaba pensando hizo mi rostro arder. _No sería malo después de todo. _Negué con mi cabeza alejando aquel pensamiento. _Sabes que ya lo has pensado – acotó una vocecilla en mi cabeza._

-n-o no me refiero a es-eso, yo, yo quiero decir – mi lengua se trababa- quiero de-decir que es hora d-de sincerarnos. – suspiró aliviada, pero su cara aun no perdía el color carmín.

-deberías ser más específico – desvié el rostro hacia el costado – pero, ¿qué quieres saber?

-todo –dije seguro- quiero saber como era tu vida antes de mudarte a Seattle, además – agregué rápidamente antes de que pudiera protestar – es tiempo de que dejes de rehusarte a hablar, después de todo has esquivado este tema por bastante tiempo. – ella pareció meditarlo un poco, suspiró derrotada y pronunció:

-esta bien, pero será extenso, mejor nos sentamos. – asentí.

Atravesamos el parque y nos detuvimos frente a un gran árbol. Nos apoyamos en él, pero había una distancia de unos veinte centímetros entre nosotros que Sam se había encargado de poner.

-¿por dónde empiezo? – preguntó mirando hacia el firmamento.

-no lo sé – exhalé. Volvió su rostro hacia mí.

-¿cuándo nos conocimos? – sugirió con una ligera sonrisa

- no, un poco antes… - enfrenté mi mirada a la suya- ¿por qué viniste a Seattle en primer lugar? – quitó rápidamente su rostro de mi campo de visión

– no lo sé, extrañaba a Spencer ¿quizá? – respondió algo incómoda.

-podrías haberlo visitado, ¿no crees? – tomé una bocanada de aire - ¿por qué te quedaste?

-me ofreció trabajo y lo consideré, era la mejor oferta – seguía dándome la espalda

- ¿sólo eso?

-sí… - Se originó un silencio algo incómodo, el cual sólo era interrumpido por el ruido de los autos –en realidad no – susurró quedamente.

-¿entonces? – inquirí sosteniendo su mano.

Se volteó hacia mí.

-quería huir –sentí como el aire se atoró en mi garganta y mi corazón se oprimió en mi pecho; sus hermosos ojos azules estaban apagados, con un tinte de dolor y angustia. Apreté el agarre en su mano.

-¿de qué? –fue más un susurro que una pregunta

-de mí.

-¿qué? –la pregunta escapó de mis labios, ella se soltó de mi mano y yo mordí mi lengua maldiciéndome internamente.

-no debí habértelo dicho – musitó elevándose bruscamente del suelo. Me levanté rápidamente y tiré de su brazo para detenerla.

–Sam, yo, no, no quise decir eso, y-yo sólo, digo, hmp, ¿por qué?, ¿de qué?, yo no, no entiendo, yo… – ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme. Y luego me beso dulcemente. Sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos con delicadeza y gracias, más el sabor único de su boca me hizo sentir bien, sin duda ella lo mejor que tenía y no deseaba perderla, ni siquiera quería que se alejara unos centímetros de mi, anhelaba poder tener a Sam así para siempre, en mis brazos.

Abrimos nuestros ojos y nos perdimos unos instantes en la mirada del otro. Volvimos a sentarnos apoyados en el árbol, aunque esta vez, nuestros brazos se rozaban suavemente. Sam comenzó a hablar.

-no me gustaba la vida que llevaba – La miré con ojos expectantes, haciéndole entender que quería que continuara –vivía prácticamente sola, Pam – _su madre_ - siempre prefirió una botella, a los hombres o a los tatuajes antes que a mí, además, siempre me sacó en cara el no ser tan 'perfecta' –comentó con ironía- como Melanie, así que… - se encogió de hombros. Una parte –_la arrepentida- _ me decía que cambiara de tema y no tocara aquellos asuntos que la dañaban, pero la otra me insistía en que debía hacerla hablar para conocer sus temores y comprender su vida, aún no terminaba la pequeña discusión conmigo mismo cuando volvió a hablar- sin un padre –el dolor con el que pronunció 'padre' me dio un vuelco en el estómago -¿sabes lo que no es recordar nada de él?, ¿sabes qué se siente, acaso, con 10 años, despertarte un día y darte cuenta que él se ha ido para siempre? – no pude sostener su mirada y la hice a un lado, el agobio y la amargura con la que disparaba cada pregunta eran demasiadas, pero aun así no quería que se callara, de algún modo sabía que se había estado guardando aquello por mucho tiempo- yo… para mi, él, él era un héro…- la palabra murió en sus labios para ahogar un sollozo. La abracé con fuerza y ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho para que no la viera llorar mientras la consolaba. Esta era la tercera vez que veía a Sam llorar, pero no por eso el dolor y la opresión en mi corazón eran menores, al contrario, esta dolía más. Ahora comprendía que debido a todo por lo que pasó, todo ese daño, ese sufrimiento… habían hecho que formara una barrera de dureza para protegerse y así no volver a sufrir… La abracé más fuerte y comencé a hacerle suaves masajes en su cabello, esperando transmitirle todo el amor que por años no recibió.

Cuando dejó de hipar me abrazó, fuerte por la cintura inmovilizándome.

-tranquila, no tienes que mirarme si no quieres – susurré suavemente acariciando sus caireles dorados.

Ella soltó el agarre y separó su cabeza de mi pecho. Lentamente comenzó a elevar la mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados, pero para mí, ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre. La besé y ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. El toque salado de sus besos por las lagrimas me empujó a besarla con más ternura. Nos separamos jadeantes.

-¿y tú?-

-¿yo qué?

-¿por qué te mudaste a los departamentos de Bushwell? – sonreí.

-ya sabes, tenía dieciocho años, había terminado el instituto y después del accidente con el auto, era de esperarse que mamá me sobreprotegería en exceso, así que… tomé mis cosas, me inscribí en la universidad, conseguí un empleo… y no recuerdo como llegué a esos departamentos, pero no me arrepiento. – ella desvió el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Seguimos hablando de las cosas que nos habían pasado en la vida, como molestaba a los 'nerds', le jugaba bromas a los maestros, estuvo en la correccional, participó en un concurso de belleza, pero luego de unos incidentes la vetaron por unos años.

Le conté sobre la muerte de mi padre hace unos años, aunque fue por una enfermedad.

-es curioso – dije después de minutos, quizás hasta una hora de hablar sobre nuestras experiencias.

-¿qué cosa? – preguntó sonriente.

-Tenemos cosas en común que no creí que tuviéramos – ella me miró alzando una ceja- ambos tenemos una hermana gemela, nuestras madres están locas, a su manera, pero locas y hace años no compartimos con nuestros padres – pronuncié cuidadosamente, observando detalladamente su lenguaje corporal y me alegré al darme cuenta de que seguía tan feliz como siempre.

-¡es cierto!, nuestras vidas han sido locas.

-sí, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en la lavandería…?

Continuamos hablando de las coas que pasamos juntos, como en la tienda, la boda, la lavandería, aquel día del sismo, cuando nos vio nuestra madre… _Definitivamente le tendré que agradecer a Spencer por no dejar entra a Sam en el departamento y hacernos pasar esta noche, en donde nos unimos más como pareja._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias por todos los Reviews que me han dejado por el capitulo anterior, incluso a aquellos que me dejaron en este tiempo taaan largo.**

**Ahora, enserio lamento la tardanza pero… lo que pasó fue que mi Hermana mayor que estudia Sociología en la universidad leyó todo lo que he escrito aquí en Fanfiction, y me dijo que no tenía talento, mis historian eran pobres de argumentos, el lenguaje que utilizaba era muy común y tendía a repetir palabras y muchas cosas feas que me deprimieron, por ese motivo no había actualizado… de hecho, no sé si deba seguir con esta historia, ¿ustedes creen que deba terminarla y seguir en Fanfiction? O ella tiene razón y no tengo talento.**

**Eso, espero que me respondan y no es necesario que sea en un review, puede ser un Inbox, no escribí esto para dar lástima, de verdad les agradecería que sean sinceros, eso.**

**Adiós :***


	14. Un sombrero y Fresas

**¡Hola, Ya estoy aquí! Me extrañaron ¿verdad? Yo sé que sí… jaja se vale soñar.**

**.**

**Aclaro: ICARLY no me pertenece, sólo la trama es mía.**

**.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**P.O.V FREDDIE**

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Cómo estás? -Me saludó Gibby entrando a la tienda. Traía una gran bolsa plástica de color amarillo llena de algo que no pude identificar - _extraño_ - y dos vasos de papel con cafés de Starbucks.  
-bien, y...- le preguntaría 'y tú' como en cualquier conversación trivial, pero mi curiosidad fue mayor- ¿qué tienes ahí?- inquirí refiriéndome a la bolsa que traía consigo.  
-¿Eso?- apuntó la bolsa que segundos antes había dejado en el suelo. Moví mi cabeza asintiendo. - Bueno, sólo son invitaciones- respondió tranquilo bebiendo un poco del líquido caliente del vaso.  
-¿Invitaciones?- repetí algo desconcertado -¿para qué quieres tantas invitaciones?- imité su acción tomando un sorbo del café que me ofreció.  
-Son para mi boda- escupí el líquido de mi boca mojando a más de un cliente. Les susurré unas disculpas luego de entregarles unos pañuelos para que se limpiaran y secaran. Las aceptaron refunfuñando disgustados, musitando entre dientes amenazas y quejas con el gerente.  
-¿Co-cómo que te casaras?- le pregunté alterado e incrédulo, si mal no recordaba, llevaba tres o cuatro meses con Tasha.  
-Pues se lo propuse, ella aceptó, estábamos ebrios... Es un recuerdo un poco borroso- sonrió nervioso rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.- Ella me encaró al otro día, ya sabes... No supe, no sé, soy un hombre de palabra- tartamudeó inquieto, no era bueno explicando cosas, siempre salía con incoherencias, soltando frases sin sentido.  
El piso comenzó a girar bajo mis zapatos, me sentía mareado, por lo que me apoyé en el mesón. Mi cerebro no concebía la idea de Gibby contrayendo matrimonio. Volví a repasar sus débiles argumentos y me percaté de que él en ningún instante utilizó la palabra amor como excusa.  
-¿realmente quieres casarte con ella?- la pregunta se escapó de mis labios en un hilo de voz tembloroso. Lo miré detallada y detenidamente esperando encontrar algo en su lenguaje corporal que confirmara mis sospecha, ya que debido a sus gestos, descubriría si se sentía obligado y, que por ello se casaba, que lo estaba haciendo porque no quería faltar a su palabra; mas fue todo lo contrario.  
-Sí- la convicción y firmeza con la que pronunció ese simple, -pero en este caso, significativo- monosílabo rectificó mis pensamientos- yo la amo- sinceridad, esa era sin duda la palabra que expresaba lo que transmitió en esa frase.  
-Lo siento, esto es algo ilógico para mi, me resulta inverosímil, yo...- Su voz me interrumpió.  
-Piénsalo Freddie, acaso, ¿no te gustaría pasar toda tu vida con Sam?  
-No es lo mismo -objeté rápidamente.

-Sí lo es, vamos viejo, ¡piénsalo! -Negué con mi cabeza  
-No lo es, - reafirmé convencido - es diferente.  
-¿En qué?- me cuestionó sonriente  
-So-sólo no es igual - balbuceé, me estaba quedando sin argumentos válidos, y eso no era bueno_. - Al menos para mi- _  
Nos fundimos en un silencio incómodo, cada uno perdido en sus meditaciones.  
_Anhelo pasar el resto de mi vida con el demonio rubio, eso no lo puedo negar... _  
-Sé qué sabes que tengo razón, el problema es que no quieres aceptarlo. - Negué nuevamente con la cabeza, pero de una forma un poco más frenética. No me haría cambiar de opinión.  
_Casarnos… ¿casarnos? no, eso era distinto. Casarse es dar un paso de madurez y compromiso muy alto, nadie lo está a esta edad, ni siquiera lo estuvo Carly... eso es, ¡Carly!_  
-Carly y Brad salieron casi tres años antes de casarse, ¡casi mil días!, ¡Tasha y tú ni siquiera llevan 100!- le grité desesperado, mi mejor amigo estaba -a mi parecer- por cometer una locura, y parecía no darse cuenta, pues en su rostro se expandía una amplia sonrisa.  
-Hey, ciento quince días, ¡ciento quince! Es más de cien - él amplió su sonrisa y yo bufé rodando los ojos.

-¡Pero no es suficiente! - volví a gritar ocasionando que todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros y en nuestra pequeña discusión.  
-Freddie, hermano, ¡relájate!- Puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y sacudiéndome amistosamente agregó:  
-Cuando es la indicada, lo sabes -la imagen de Sam se cruzó por mi cabeza  
-Creo que tienes razón- susurré bajito, pero lo suficiente alto para ser audible.  
-además, ¡Gané un cupón!, si la boda se realiza en menos de un mes ¡Es gratis!- reí, en definitiva seguía siendo… _Gibby._

* * *

**P.O.V SAM**

****-no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- murmuré fastidiada- es el quinto vestido que me pruebo.  
-¡Sam! ¿estás lista?- la voz de Carly tras la cortina del probador hizo que mi mente divagara hasta hace un par de días atrás, cuando acepté toda esta locura.

_**Flash Back**_

_****_-¡Hola! Cóm... ¿Qué demonios es eso?- me preguntó Freddie entrando en mi departamento.  
-sólo una escultura de Spencer- respondí despojándome de mi delantal para luego acercarme a él. Puse mis manos tras su cuello y uní nuestras bocas en una suave y dulce presión, que con los segundos se convirtió en un beso necesitado, en donde nuestras lenguas estaban en una guerra por el dominio. Nos separamos jadeantes.  
-sabes a fresas- pronunció sobre mis labios, su aliento chocando contra mi rostro me produjo débiles cosquillas.  
-sí, no podía desperdiciarlas todas de esa forma- giré mi cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo y observé la supuesta escultura; la verdad, sólo era un sombrero de paja cubierto de fresas, serpentinas, pintura celeste y gomitas de ositos.  
-¿para quién es esta vez?- Preguntó divertido, yo me volví hacia él.  
-para la inauguración de la biblioteca -dije un tanto dubitativa, cualquiera hubiera hecho un libro o algo así, no... Eso.  
-¿y qué tiene que ver 'eso' con una biblioteca?- quiso saber poniendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.  
-no lo sé, es sólo Spencer… y su locura. -Por un momento me perdí en su mirada, esos achocolatados que me derretían y y volvían loca. Tan profundos y sinceros. Los únicos ojos que podría ver toda mi vida sin chistar. Sonrió de medio lado. Mi estómago se contrajo. Las estúpidas mariposas en estos últimos días se habían multiplicado por mil, originando un estúpido hormigueo que venía acompañado de una especie de vértigo que sólo sentía cuando lo tenía cerca.  
-te quiero- y ahí venía el vértigo en su máximo esplendor, la sensación de falta de aire y ese extraño, pero agradable calorcito en el pecho.  
-yo también- dije feliz y segura, rozando nuestras narices en un besito esquimal, dándome el lujo de perderme en sus orbes una vez más para después besarlo. Besarlo hasta quedarme prácticamente sin aliento y sin fuerza, porque si no fuera por sus brazos en mi cintura me hubiera ido de bruces al suelo; mis piernas se sentían de gelatina.

Juntó nuestras frentes y cerró los ojos. Aspiró mi aroma y sonriendo de medio lado volvió a besarme. Comenzó siendo un beso suave, solo una caricia de labios, tranquila y delicada. Rozó mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiéndome permiso para entrar a mi boca. Accedí gustosa, sintiendo tocar las puertas del cielo cuando su lengua exploró mi boca de una forma tierna, gentil y amorosa. Éste era un beso distinto a todos los otros, había un sentimiento, más fuerte que cualquier otro que me impedía separarme de él aunque fuera por la mera necesidad de conseguir oxígeno para mis agotados pulmones, simplemente no podía. Acaricié la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo cariñosos masajes circulares en su cuero cabelludo, él sonrió rompiendo el beso, para luego comenzar a jugar con mi labio inferior succionándolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos. Cuando nos separamos estábamos sonrosados y agitados. Tomó de mi mano, dirigiéndome hacia el sillón.  
-¿tienes algún vestido de gala, elegante o formal?- susurró inquieto removiéndose en el lugar.  
-¿me has visto con uno alguna vez?- le cuestioné en respuesta, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no entendía el por qué venía al caso.  
-no- sonrió nervioso.

-¿entonces?- él desvió la mirada a un costado, cambié de táctica, más bien pregunta al ver que no obtenía respuestas por su parte - ¿para qué necesito un vestido de esas características?- no me contestó, instaurándose entre nosotros unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Mi paciencia comenzaba a acabarse, él no sólo había ignorado mi pregunta, sino, me estaba ignorando. -¿Freddie?- el aludido posó sus ojos en mí y apartó rápidamente la mirada_. - La gota que derramó el vaso - _Fruncí el ceño y lo golpeé fuerte en el brazo - ¡respóndeme Fredñoño!  
-¡está bien!-gritó sobándose el lugar golpeado- esta bien -repitió más tranquilo- Gibby se casa.  
-¿de verdad?- el asintió -¡vaya...! Creí que ese chico moriría soltero- una risa escapó de sus labios- ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con el vestido?  
-estamos invitados  
-no iré- respondí levantándome del sofá.  
-¿por qué?  
-no me gustan las bodas ni las iglesias- aclaré amargamente. Se generó un silencio que el idiota se encargó de romper.  
-claro, puedes interrumpir una, pero no puedes acompañar a tu novio a la boda de su mejor amigo- se tapo la boca luego de soltar aquello. Yo guardé silencio, procesando cada una de sus palabras -Sam, y-yo no quise, yo-

-calla Freddie- le interrumpí- ambos sabemos que querías decirlo en algún momento. Ahora, te agradecería que te fueras, debo terminar la escultura. -Giré sobre mis talones para tomar el pote fresas y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él apareciera, pero mis intenciones se ofuscaron cuando el idiota me arrebató de las manos el pote.

-Sam, escucha, yo no quise decirlo… lo lamento.

-ya no importa. Ahora déjame, debo acabar esto de una vez – la que quitó el frasco de las manos del otro esta vez fui yo.

-No debí decir eso, realmente me arrepiento… -murmuró con voz apagada y afligida tras de mí, pero no me giré a verle, sus palabras me dolieron, él debería entender por qué aborrezco esas cosas. - Lo lamento… en serio.

El departamento se sumió en un silencio incómodo y sepulcral.

-Sam… - dejé las fresas en la mesa, pero seguía dándole la espalda –no debí decirte eso, soy un estúpido y lo acepto… pero… no tengo escusas, lo lamento. – me giré para encararlo.

-no lo lamentes, lo dicho, dicho está- susurré quedamente.

-tienes razón, pero de igual modo no debí decirlo – su rostro compungido me enterneció de cierta manera. Bajó la miraba y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -¿me perdonas? – elevó su rostro y me maldije por ser tan débil, antes de que pudiera responder mi cabeza ya se estaba moviendo de arriba abajo, asintiendo. Sonrió, aliviado y agradecido. –lo lamento.

-deja de lamentarlo Fredñoño, sólo olvídalo- le sonreí en respuesta. Me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. No demoré mucho en envolver mis brazos a su alrededor. Se separó de mí, cambió la sonrisa de su rostro por una mueca. Su mirada se tornó seria y pronunció:

-Ahora me dirás por qué las odias. – me removí un tanto incómoda, aún no estaba lista para hablar de eso.

-nada importante – exclamé nerviosa, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, agregué - ¿cuándo es?

-¿qué cosa?- pronunció confundido.

-dah, la boda.

-En una semana… -pareció meditar a lo que me refería- ¿me acompañarás? – preguntó con un matiz de alegría en sus ojos.

-Sip – sonreí. Había cumplido mi objetivo, porque en este momento el idiota me daba vueltas en el aire, olvidándose de su pregunta anterior.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! – el gritó de Carly me sobresaltó pero sirvió para sacarme de mis pensamientos y traerme de regreso a la realidad. -¡sal ya!

-¡ya voy!- le grité de vuelta. Me arreglé el vestido y dirigí una última mirada al espejo. Por muy loco que sonara –al menos para mí- ese vestido me encantaba, desde su color, hasta su corte. Sonreí a la imagen que se proyectaba y me gustó como se veía. Suspiré, Carly seguía gritando para que saliera luego. No la hice esperar más y abrí la puerta, revelándome ante ella y la dependienta de la tienda.

-wow, te vez increíble en él- su comentario causo un sonrojo en mi, por lo que bajé la mirada y murmuré un quedo "gracias"

-señorita, ese color se le ve increíble. El talle del vestido realza su figura- esta vez fue la vendedora y aunque sabía que estaba cansada por todos los vestidos que Carly le había hecho sacar y su deber era convencerme para comprarle el vestido, el tono de su voz pareció sincero.

-¿cuánto cuesta?- le pregunté un tanto insegura a la dueña de la tienda, no quería gasa una fortuna en algo que sólo usaría una vez.

-No te preocupes, los chicos correrán con los gastos –contestó la morena moviendo dos tarjetas de crédito entre sus dedos.

-¿tú crees que a- que a- tú sabes, ¿le gustará?- fue un susurró nervioso, mis manos sudaban y sabía que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como el color de mi vestido.

-oh cariño, a él le gustas incluso en una bolsa de basura- su comentario me hizo reír.

-esta bien, me lo llevo- dije con convicción.

-genial, ahora cámbiate para hacer la boleta- sonrió con dulzura la vendedora.

-espere un poco, aún falta mi vestido- su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mueca de disgusto, porque ambas sabíamos que Carly no se quedaría con el primer vestido que viera, y mucho menos una Carly embarazada.

* * *

**Bueno, como se pudieron dar cuenta decidí continuar con la historia. Tenían razón, debo utilizar todo eso como fortaleza y mejorar, aunque no creo que lo hiciera bien, después de todo, soy una principiante y la práctica hace al maestro ¿no? :D jaja como sea… ¡Gracias por sus Reviews, agregar a esta historia a favoritos, seguirla o simplemente leerla!**

**A esta historia le queda capítulos.**

**Cambiando de tema…**

**En este tiempo he escrito unos cuantos One-shots que estaré subiendo… así que si están aburridos, ya saben :)**

**Otro tema… ¡FUI AL CONCIERTO DE BIG TIME RUSH Y FUE LA COSA MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE ME HA PASADO! Uff, quería desahogarme. Quizás a ustedes no les gusten, pero pónganse en mi lugar, no estarías tan tranquilos luego de haberlos visto, además los tenía a menos de 2 metros y Kendall me apuntó en varias canciones, así que… oh ya no los aburro :')**

**Éxito en todo.**

**Besos :***

**Ah, pueden seguirme en twitter, al final de mi bio (para que no tengan que leerla completa XD) está el link.**


End file.
